Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord
by Androme
Summary: When a new student from China transfer to Hogwarts, Harry found himself in love with the new student. But... what's happening? Scars are bleeding, lightning strikes on students, poisonous snakes on the loose...Can the new student give some answers? (H&OC)
1. Best Birthday

Best Birthday  
  
Harry sighed and pulled out a magazine. He glanced over at the empty cage, where his owl, Hedwig used to stand. Somehow the room seemed a bit too quiet without the occasional hooting of the white snowy owl. He sighed again and looked at the calendar, which he hung on the side of his cupboard. July 30th. There's still another four weeks to go before he could return back to Hogwarts. His friend Ron Weasley had told him about inviting him to his home before they parted for summer holidays but the past four weeks had been a tad too quiet.  
  
However, the past four weeks had actually been bearable for Harry. He passed his time by wondering at the weird changes happening to his body. For one thing, his voice had gone slightly deeper. And he had this crazy urge to exercise. He had written to his godfather, Sirius, about these changes three days ago, but there was no sign of his trusty owl.  
  
'Have Hedwig lost her way?' Harry thought wildly. He shook away the doubt immediately. 'No way. Hedwig would never get lost.' A loud clattering sounded from downstairs, which Harry acknowledged with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Harry Potter!" a loud booming voice thundered the house. Harry swung his legs off the bed and walked slowly down the steps to the living room.  
  
"What?" he asked. A colourful package caught his attention. He looked at his Uncle Vernon, who looked about as red as a fire engine. A grey feather duster was lying on the table, next to the package. Harry recognizes the 'feather duster' immediately. He hurried over and carried it up, the package dangling from his feet.  
  
"Errol!"  
  
"This ruddy bird destroyed our lunch! I spent three hours getting these ready!" Uncle Vernon shouted. Indeed, the table was covered with black sauce which Harry guessed black pepper sauce. Two thick slabs of beef were on the floor, one on Uncle Vernon's front, and potatoes were littered around the tablecloth. Pieces of china laid at their feet.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Good. You guys need a diet anyway."  
  
"What? How dare you?"  
  
"Why don't I dare?" Harry challenged. He held the unconscious bird away from Uncle Vernon's clawing hands and stepped deftly to the side. Uncle Vernon immediately tripped over his own feet and fell heavily on the ground. His Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley came rushing out of their rooms. They immediately helped Uncle Vernon up.  
  
Harry smiled. "Told ya you guys need a diet." Before Uncle Vernon could yell at him again, he picked up the colourful package and practically skipped up the steps, totally ignoring Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's threat of no giving him lunch. He knew who sent the package, and was eager to open it.  
  
When he opened his door, a familiar hooting greeted him.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry gently placed the unconscious Errol on his desk and stroked his owl. Hedwig nipped his fingers affectionately. A large box and an envelope were underneath her leg. Harry gave Hedwig a bit of toast he had saved for her from his breakfast. He gave another bit to Errol, who was stirring slightly. As the two owls nibbled their toast, Harry opened the colourful package, which was vibrating slightly. He pulled out a small platform; on it was a miniature version of the school's Quidditch pitch. There were actual players zooming about in the pitch, dressed in red and green robes, throwing balls through the hoops. One of the players looked extremely familiar with his messy black hair. In fact, all the players looked familiar. He unfolded the parchment that came along with the present, his hand trembling with ecstasy.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy birthday! Hope you like this present from my brothers and me. I got the photos from Colin, who actually managed to photograph all the games Gryffindor played at second and third year. But there were only one game during the second year, which Colin managed to take, so I asked him for those in third year. Bill copied all the photographs with a complicated spell, and Charlie, Fred and George helped me into making it 3D. (Is that what they say in the Muggle world?) It isn't much, but I must really thank you for giving the thousand Galleons to Fred and George, and asking them to get a nicer dress robe for me. My mum made them tell the truth about the thousand Galleons when she came across it in their trunks. And would you believe it? They actually gave seven hundred Galleons to the household, and only kept three hundred for themselves. My mum was so shocked that she actually burst into tears. She wants you to come over to our place, hopefully tomorrow. She wants to thank you personally. Thanks to your thousand Galleons, all of us get new robes, and new books this time. Ginny got a new wand for her birthday present. And this is something my dad got for you as a thank you present. He had gotten permission from the Ministry that you will be allowed to use magic in the Muggle world within the twenty- four hours of your birthday, as long as you were not seen. That means you can fly here! My mum also found a shop where you can change our money into Muggle money! She found out the exchange rate (Is that what they say in the Muggle world?) and one Galleon is equals to fifty pound (?). I don't know if that was good news to you, but my dad was bouncing off the walls when my mum told him. I really hope you can come to my place by tomorrow. Hermione is coming as well.  
  
PS: there are two buttons at the side, which you can change the game you want to see. PPS: Don't be afraid that the Bludgers would come out of the pitch. My brothers set a type of cover around the pitch. PPPS: If you want to stop the players, there's a button at the bottom of the platform. Just press it once. PPPPS: Can you let Errol sleep at your house tonight?  
  
Harry grinned happily, staring at his miniature counterpart zooming around on his Nimbus Two Thousand, dodging a mad Bludger. His insides were aching with tempt to take out his Firebolt, and fly to the Weasleys' home immediately, but he had to wait. He pulled out a small empty box. He tried to put the platform into the box, but it was too small to fit the entire platform. He gave up after a while, deciding to use an Engorgement Charm when midnight strikes.  
  
'Speaking of which.'  
  
Harry jumped down the steps, and into the dining area. The Dursleys jumped slightly at his sudden appearance.  
  
"I'll be leaving tomorrow for my friend's place. Just to let you know."  
  
Uncle Vernon stood up, banging the table as he does so. "Oh no you're not!"  
  
Harry turned. "I had permission to use magic tomorrow, so don't make me use it on you guys."  
  
Uncle Vernon's face turned red slightly. "DO NOT SAY THE M WORD IN MY HOUSE!"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Okay, but I'm still leaving tomorrow, whether you like it of not."  
  
Aunt Petunia asked, her voice trembling slightly. "How?"  
  
"I'll fly there, on my broomstick."  
  
Aunt Petunia pulled Uncle Vernon down, who was beginning to look like a ripe tomato. "When?"  
  
"Anytime tomorrow."  
  
Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to say something, but Aunt Petunia stopped him. "Alright, you may go, and make sure you don't do magic to anything in the house that belongs to us!"  
  
Harry smiled cheekily. "I know of a Shrinking Spell, that can make Dudley a little more presentable. Do you want me to do it?"  
  
Uncle Vernon yelled something that sounded vaguely like 'No'. Harry couldn't tell. He simply turned and closed the door to the dining area. His heart rejoicing, he entered his room, and sat back down on his chair. He opened the large package and saw a beautiful cake designed as a Golden Snitch. His heart swelled up with emotion as he opened the envelope. A letter and a photo dropped out. As always, in the wizarding world, the photo was moving. He smiled as he saw his godfather, Sirius wrestling with the Hippogriff, Buckbeak. Sirius had his arm around Buckbeak's neck, threatening to strangle it. The next minute, Sirius was hanging by Buckbeak's beak when the Hippogriff had taken flight. He turned and gave a thumbs-up. Harry was happy to see his godfather laughing along with Buckbeak, and his face looked fatter than before, and his pale complexion had been replaced by a khaki tan.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy fifteenth birthday. In case you are wondering who took this photo, it was Dumbledore who took it for us. He happened to be in the vicinity about two weeks back. I thought I would copy one for you. You asked me about the weird changes you had noticed happening to your body. It's just a normal process that all boys are going through. You are stepping over the line from a kid to a teenager. Your friend, Ron should notice the same changes. There's nothing much you can do about your voice. However, about your urge to exercise, I suggest wrestling? I did enjoy it with Buckbeak, maybe you would too. Love, Sirius.  
  
Harry took out a small plastic knife and a set of cutleries that he kept hidden in his cupboard. He locked his room and cut a big slice of cake for himself. Hedwig and Errol were looking at his cake closely. Harry laughed and cut off two smaller pieces for them. The cake was delicious, and Harry decided to save some for the Weasleys and Hermione tomorrow.  
  
'Oh man. I wish midnight will strike soon!'  
  
* * *  
  
Harry must have made a hundred trips to the living room to look at the time. He was so sick of walking up and down the stairs that he waited at the living room, bringing a piece of cake for supper. At long last, the clock on the mantelpiece struck twelve. Harry skipped quietly upwards and took out his wand. The first thing he did was to enlarge the box to put his miniature Quidditch pitch in. The next he did was to wake Hedwig and Errol, who were sleeping with their heads under their wing. Hedwig hooted in protest.  
  
"Hush Hedwig. we're leaving for the Burrow!" Hedwig fell silent immediately. Harry stifled a laugh as he saw Hedwig trying to wake Errol up by poking his stomach with her beak.  
  
Harry had gotten his trunk ready in the evening, and bewitched it to be feather-light. He took out his Invisibility Cloak, which he had inherited from his father, and took out his prized broomstick that Sirius gave him.  
  
"Errol, can you fly?" Harry whispered. Errol gave what seemed like an assuring hoot, but Harry was still sceptical. Hedwig gave him a hoot and nibbled his ear. Harry understood and tied his trunk to his broomstick.  
  
"Ready? Let's go!" Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak over his head and kicked off. The sensation was thrilling. He had not ridden his broomstick since he returned to Privet Drive, and the urge to fly was sometimes too overwhelming.  
  
"Errol, I need you to guide us. and don't get lost!" Harry spoke. Errol and Hedwig flew in front of him It was a quiet flight to the Burrow. The lack of sleep was getting on the Harry, who had probably yawned a thousand times throughout the flight. The sky was getting lighter, and what looked like five in the morning, Harry caught sight of the Burrow. He urged Errol and Hedwig to hurry up, and sped towards the Burrow. He turned sharply towards Ron's bedroom window, and knocked.  
  
"Shut up Pig. I need to sleep." Ron mumbled.  
  
Harry leaned his head on the windowpane, too tired to talk. Luckily, Hedwig flew into the room through the small gap between the windowpanes and poked Ron hard on his stomach.  
  
"What! Hedwig!" Ron turned. "Harry!"  
  
"Ron. open. I don't think I can stay up here for much longer." Harry mumbled through another yawn.  
  
Ron opened the window hurriedly, and Harry collapsed gratefully on his bed.  
  
"Wow. you must have ridden throughout the night!" Ron breathed. Harry nodded. Then he seemed to notice something.  
  
"Your voice changed too."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Yeah. Hermione is in Ginny's room. She arrived yesterday. Wouldn't she be surprised to see you here."  
  
Harry yawned again. "How did your father get permission?"  
  
"He didn't tell us. Do you want to sleep for a while? It's still a few hours to breakfast."  
  
Harry nodded, but another yawn escaped his mouth. "Thanks for the present."  
  
Ron grinned widely. "No problem." He grinned again as Harry closed his eyes as he stretched out on Ron's bed. He pulled his blanket across himself and Harry and fell asleep.  
  
Harry and Ron jumped at the shrill shouting from outside his door. "Ronald Weasley! Wake up!"  
  
Ron grinned. "Harry, you open the door. That's Hermione."  
  
Harry opened the door, and a bucket of water splashed onto his face. Hermione and Ginny gasped as they saw who it was. Ron was trying hard not to laugh. Harry turned to Ron, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Ron."  
  
Ron put both his hands up. "I didn't know! Honestly! I just want you to surprise Hermione!"  
  
Harry wiped his face and turned to Hermione and Ginny's appalled look. He grinned and burst out laughing. Ron laughed probably the loudest. Hermione and Ginny stood by the door, not sure what to do.  
  
"It's okay Hermione. I need to thank you for that. You really woke up me!"  
  
Hermione and Ginny grinned. "Mum is asking for Ron. my my, wouldn't she be surprised to see you. And Harry, thanks for what you did."  
  
"Don't mention it. And I mean it!" Harry chuckled. He pulled off his wet sweater and dons a dry one with a big H on it.  
  
Ron pulled on an identical one, except it was maroon instead of blue, and instead of a H, his had an R on it. The four of them hurried downstairs and Ron asked Harry to stay slightly behind them.  
  
"Ron. when is Harry coming?" Mrs Weasley asked. She was a short, and slightly plumb woman. Her head of red curls was tied up neatly as she was pulling out a huge cake with a words 'Happy Birthday Harry!"  
  
"Good morning Mrs Weasley!" Harry spoke up. Mrs Weasley gasped and dropped the cake. Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"IWindgardium Leviosa!/i" The cake magically floated in mid-air, and Mrs Weasley placed it on the table.  
  
"Harry dear! Welcome!" Mrs Weasley pulled Harry to her and hugged him. Harry returned the hug. "Harry, I don't know how to thank you for the money. I."  
  
Harry grinned. "Just don't mention it anymore."  
  
Mrs Weasley hugged Harry again. "Happy Birthday dear! This is from Arthur and myself." Mrs Weasley turned to the cake.  
  
"Wow. thanks." Harry breathed. The cake was a large creamy cake that had a non-moving photo of Hermione, Harry and Ron. They were dressed in their Hogwarts robes, and grinning widely. Harry was holding the Quidditch cup, which they won two years back.  
  
"Hey Harry! You're here!" A familiar face peeped out of the kitchen. An identical one appeared beneath it.  
  
"Hey Fred, hey George." Harry grinned at the identical twins. He had hardly been able to differentiate them since they knew each other five years ago.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" they chorused. Harry grinned. He looked around.  
  
"Where's Percy?"  
  
"Oh. he went to the Ministry with Dad. They promised to be here by midday." Ron mumbled through a mouthful of bread.  
  
Harry nodded, helping himself to a bread roll. Hermione and Ginny disappeared back to their room, and returned with two packages.  
  
"Happy Birthday."  
  
Harry took the presents, and mumbled his thanks.  
  
"Open it!"  
  
Harry opened Ginny's present, which is a stylish digital watch. "Oh wow. Ginny, thanks!"  
  
"Hermione brought me to Diagon Alley. It's waterproof, according to the owner."  
  
Harry strapped it on immediately. "Thanks Ginny."  
  
Ginny blushed furiously. Hermione grinned and gestured to her present. Harry opened it, and saw a large brown box with the words 'Care For Your Wand.' He opened the box and saw a bottle of polish and a cloth. A small booklet laid on its side beside the bottle. Harry recognized the polish and cloth as one of the best products in the wizarding world, imported from Poland.  
  
"Hermione. thanks." Harry whispered. Hermione grinned.  
  
"I didn't know what to get you, 'cos I don't think you would want a spell book. So, I got this for you."  
  
Harry choked slightly. "Thanks, you guys."  
  
"Just don't cry on us." Ron mumbled. Harry punched him jokingly.  
  
"I don't know what to say. Thanks."  
  
Harry placed the box on the floor next to him. Breakfast at the Burrow is always enjoyable, with Mrs Weasley fussing over her children, and Hermione, Ginny and Ron talking rapidly about the wizard world. Harry felt an idea clicked into his head.  
  
"Mrs Weasley, is it possible for us to have a week's stay at the Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"What?" Seven voices chorused.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I enjoyed my stay there the last time round."  
  
Mrs Weasley looked at Harry fondly. "Of course dear. But just you kids."  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Hey, I heard that someone's transferring to Hogwarts!" Ron spoke up.  
  
"Really?" Harry sat up.  
  
"Dad told us." Ron replied.  
  
"Dad says she is from an Eastern country. I think China," Fred munched on his bread thoughtfully.  
  
"China!" Harry widened his eyes. "Wow. that's far. Which year is she in?"  
  
"Same as us, fifth year." Ron replied, popping a piece of bacon in his mouth.  
  
"Cool! I hope she's in Gryffindor! And she's good in Quidditch." Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause we are short of a Keeper and a Chaser."  
  
George continued. "Not to mention a captain."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
After breakfast, the six of them headed out to the small paddock the Weasleys owned. All six of them tried on Harry's Firebolt, although Ginny landed back on the ground with trembling knees.  
  
"I wish I could have a Firebolt," Ron moaned wistfully. Harry felt guilty as he tried not to think of the small mountains of Galleons he owned in his vault at the bank.  
  
"Perhaps if you get to the Quidditch team, McGonagall will get one for you," Harry suggested.  
  
Ron grunted. He mounted his own broomstick and sped off, throwing an apple towards Fred. Harry mounted his Firebolt and joined the three brothers.  
  
At midday, Arthur Weasley and Percy arrived home. Percy smiled warmly at Harry, which was an extremely rare sight. Percy gave Harry a small pocket watch, which can be used to tell time as well as direction. Harry mumbled his thanks, which Percy accepted with a nod.  
  
"Mr Weasley, I want to thank you for getting permission for me," Harry started.  
  
"Oh! That was nothing. It's my way of saying thanks to your generosity."  
  
Harry blushed. "Thanks anyway."  
  
Mr Weasley waved his hand and pulled a chair for Harry. He continued his usual questions about the Muggle world.  
  
That night, Harry and Ron laid on their backs, staring at the posters Ron pasted on his ceiling. The players of the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favourite team zoomed expertly through the posters, passing a large red ball to each other. "Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks." Harry and Ron exchanged a grin. 


	2. Stay at Leaky Cauldron

Stay at Leaky Cauldron  
  
Mrs Weasley was as good as her word. She allowed the six of them to stay at Leaky Cauldron, giving instructions that they do not and should not wander, whether intentionally or accidentally, into Knockturn Alley; during their last week of holidays. Before they left, they received a letter telling them what to buy for their fifth year.  
  
"There's nothing much we need to buy. Most of our fourth year books are a two year series," Hermione reasoned. She was right. The only book they need to buy is 'IStandard Book of Spells, Grade 5/I'. They were also reminded to bring their dress robes. Ron showed Harry his new dress robe, which is a dark blue colour. It was also of the same design as Harry.  
  
"Thanks Harry. If I were to wear that violet dress again I think I'll rather die!" Harry simply smiled. He was glad that his friend was happy with his new dress robe.  
  
"But why do we need them this year?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Perhaps there's a ball?" Hermione suggested, folding her own pale blue dress robe into the trunk. Ginny was in their room, feeding Pig.  
  
"Perhaps." Harry trailed off, suddenly thinking of Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. Harry got a crush on her since third year, but he had the nagging feeling that Cho had a crush on the late Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Seeker. Cedric died in Voldermort's hands a year ago, during the Triwizard Tournament held at Hogwarts. Harry could not forget how Cho cried during their last feast at Hogwarts, which was when all of them mourned for Cedric.  
  
"Harry!" Harry jumped and turned to Hermione. "Is something wrong? You looked dazed."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm fine."  
  
"All right! Let's go!" Ron shouted, excitedly.  
  
The six of them arrived at Leaky Cauldron by Floo Powder, which caused a bit of shock to the customers. Nonetheless, Harry Potter received many handshakes and admiring glances at his lightning bolt scar. As there were only two rooms available, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry shared a large room, while the twins shared a smaller room. Harry was ecstatic seeing the spacious room with two beds and two tables. He opened the window and saw the busy shops at Diagon Alley filled with people.  
  
"Let's go to Gringotts first. I need to refill my money bag," Harry suggested. After telling Fred and George, who suspiciously stayed in their room, they marched off to the snowy, yet crooked building. Ginny and Ron gaped at the mountains of Galleons Harry possessed, but Harry hurriedly closed the vault door. After all four of them had their money, they headed off to Flourish and Blotts to get their new books. The shop was relatively busy as there was only one person manning the shop. They saw some of their friends, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Harry helped Ginny picked out some of her books and offered to carry them for her. Ginny flushed so furiously that her face matches her flaming red hair. As they queued up for their payment, a girl approached the cashier.  
  
"Excuse me, but where can I get this book?"  
  
The cashier looked troubled. She was halfway in calculating Ginny's purchases.  
  
"It's ok, I'll help her get it," Harry offered. He handed his money and book to Ron to pay. The girl smiled gratefully at Harry. Harry noticed that she had green eyes like himself. Or at least, that's what he thought. The yellow lighting in the shop was making his skin look yellow.  
  
"Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5. Are you studying at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. The girl smiled and a small dimple danced on her right cheek.  
  
"Yes, I'm starting this year." Her voice was sharp and clear, but was tinted with an Asian accent.  
  
"Are you the new student?" Harry asked, excited. The girl nodded.  
  
"I'm Alexandra Chang, but call me Alex."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Alex widened her eyes slightly, but didn't say any further. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Harry!" Ron called. "We're leaving without you!"  
  
"Where are you staying?" Alex asked.  
  
"Leaky Cauldron, room 21."  
  
"I'll see you sometime then," Alex smiled again. Harry replied with a grin and jogged towards his friends.  
  
"Who was that girl?" Hermione asked, passing Harry's book to him.  
  
"The new student. Her name's Alexandra."  
  
Ron and Hermione were surprised at the news. "Cool! Is she staying in Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I dunno. She never said."  
  
Ron and Hermione continued their fantasies about the new girl, but Harry could not take his mind off her sparkling eyes. They had somewhat embedded themselves into Harry's brain.  
  
'Alexandra.'  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke much earlier than he had intended to. Weak sunrays were seeping through the cracks around the window. Hedwig, Pig and Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, were sleeping on the two desks. Harry quietly stepped off the bed he and Ron shared and pulled on his blue sweater. Wincing slightly at the creak the door made, he made his way down the stairs. Even though the inn owner, Tom, had not awoken, there was a vending machine selling rolls of bread and drinks. Some of the people staying in the inn were yawning away while reading the wizard newspaper, Daily Prophet. Harry, stifling a yawn as he inserted a Galleon into the machine and chose a Butterbeer and a bread roll. He sat down heavily on one of the empty tables and unwrapped his bread roll.  
  
"Harry?" A soft voice called out. Harry almost choked on his bread roll upon hearing the voice.  
  
"Alex?" Indeed, Alex was sitting across him, dressed in a light yellow sweater and her long raven hair placed loosely on her shoulders. Harry picked up his drink and joined her. Harry then got a better look at her features under the white lightning of the inn. Her eyes were a sharp emerald green, and her complexion was unlike he imagined. It was a healthy brown, perfectly highlighted by her sweater. Her hair was so silky and shiny, Harry could have sworn he saw his reflection in her hair.  
  
"I didn't know you were staying here," Harry wondered.  
  
Alex smiled. "I told you I'll be seeing you soon." Harry nodded.  
  
"Where are you from?" Harry asked.  
  
"China. I'm a Chinese-European. My father is a European, my mother is a Chinese. They died two years ago."  
  
"Oh. Is that why you migrated to Europe?"  
  
Alex nodded. "My relatives resented me because I was a witch. They refused to take me in. When I heard from Professor Dumbledore that my father have had small fortune here, he asked for me to migrate here."  
  
Harry's heart went out to Alex. He knew exactly how it feels to be resented by Muggles. "Boy, did that sound familiar."  
  
An awkward silence hung over the air. Harry stirred the subject to Hogwarts. He asked Alex about her old school, and told her about Hogwarts. By the time the sun was completely up, Harry had learned that Alex was a fantastic Chaser, Keeper and Seeker. (She was asked for the national team); that she owned a Firebolt as well; that her old house was called Green Dragon; her best subjects were Potions, Astronomy, Transfigurations and Charms; her worst subjects were Divination and Defence against the Dark Arts. Harry was ecstatic when he learned about Alex's talent at Quidditch.  
  
"But not many people are great at Potions. Our professor made sure of it."  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
Harry snorted. "Yeah. Professor Snape would grill you since you are a new student. Be careful, when he hates someone, he wouldn't hide it."  
  
"Harry!" Ron's voice called out. Harry turned and waved. Ron practically jumped down four steps to join them.  
  
"Hi! I'm Ron Weasley!"  
  
Alex shook Ron's hand. "Alexandra Chang, but call me Alex."  
  
Ron sat down next to Harry, asking all the questions Harry had done. Harry was surprised at Alex's patience, and also, her lack of questions of Voldemort and himself. As Ron started asking her about Quidditch, Harry had a great feeling that this year at Hogwarts would be unlike any other.  
  
* * *  
  
At late morning, Harry introduced Alex to Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was especially keen to hear about wizardry in China.  
  
"What are the other houses in your school?"  
  
Alex replied and pulled out a piece of paper. A large emblem was on it. It looked a lot like Hogwarts, except that the four symbols were replaced by a green dragon, a red phoenix, a white tiger, and a weird looking animal that looked like a cross species between a turtle and a snake. Alex told them that this weird looking animal is called the Xuan Wu, or snake-tortoise. And instead of a H in the middle, there was a silver coloured Chinese word that Alex pronounced as 'Hua', which means 'Chinese'. Below the crest, was a long ribbon with a series of Chinese words as well. Alex told them that these were the Chinese names of the four creatures.  
  
"In China, our people believed that there are four guardians each guarding the four corners, namely north, south, east and west. According to legend, the four guardians had abilities beyond the imagination of man. The east is guarded by the green dragon, the west by the white tiger, the north by the snake-tortoise, and the south by the red phoenix."  
  
"Wow. so, who founded your school?" Ginny asked.  
  
"How our school is found is not exactly clear. There were rumours that these four creatures actually existed, and they formed our school. Others say that the four creatures changed themselves into human forms, and set up the school. These two are the more famous ones. In our library, we actually had a book on the legends of our school."  
  
"Cool!" Ron exclaimed. "So, which one did you believe?"  
  
"I did not believe any of the rumours," Alex replied. "Last year, our Astrology teacher gave us an assignment to discover the fact behind a legend. My friends chose to do on our school."  
  
"And?" Harry prompted.  
  
Alex took a swig of her Butterbeer. "We found out that a few decades before our school is supposed to be found, an emperor was overthrown by his ambitious brothers. No one dared to defy the emperor's brothers, despite how much they loved and respected the emperor. In a moment of despair, the emperor hid in a forest, which was exactly where the Great Wall of China was build on years later. In the many years he was in the forest, he practiced martial arts, honed his speed, and learned medicine. The emperor himself was also born with extraordinary wits, and a kind-heart. What he didn't know was that he had attained four of the best qualities that these guardians are famous for. When he reached the age of forty, he set out on a journey around China. He met a lady, and fell in love. They had a son a year later, and for some reason, this son was born with extraordinary powers, which is magic. When this son was grown up, he married again, and passed on his gift to his descendents. This son then built up a school for people with the power of magic. We believed that this son was the founder of our school."  
  
"There's one thing I don't understand. If the emperor had the four qualities of the guardians, why is his son born with magic. Erm. do you understand my question?" Harry asked.  
  
"In China, an emperor is believed to be bestowed with the power of a dragon. The more people loved and respect him, the stronger the power would be. So, we believed that this power and the four qualities he had created the first wizard of China."  
  
The four of them breathed. Hermione spoke. "Wow, that was cool."  
  
Alex smiled. She fumbled around in her pocket and drew out a rubber band. In a quick movement, she swept up her hair and tied it up neatly.  
  
"So, did your school acknowledged your theory?" Ron asked.  
  
Alex smiled sadly. "We were supposed to hand it in this year, but I transferred, so I didn't know. My friends promised to tell me about the results."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry looked at his watch. It read half past one. "Lunch anyone?"  
  
A chorus of 'yes' answered. Alex spoke up. "Erm. do you know where I can get a wand?"  
  
"Ollivanders. But, don't you have one?"  
  
Alex nodded. "But it. er. it broke."  
  
"Let's meet here in ten minutes." Hermione pulled Ginny to their room, trying to beat Ron to get their things. Harry was about to leave when he remembered something.  
  
"Alex, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I couldn't help noticing. erm."  
  
Alex smiled. "Why I didn't gawk at you when I know who you are?"  
  
Harry was surprised. He nodded.  
  
"Because I believe that you are not an ornament. And also I believed that not many people would like to be known to the world only by something they owned, but not themselves."  
  
Harry nodded at her reply, and grinned. Alex grinned back.  
  
"Which room do you stay in?" Harry asked as they climbed up the steps. Alex giggled.  
  
"Believe it or not, room 20."  
  
Harry widened his eyes. "Oh!"  
  
Ten minutes later, all five of them, excluding Fred and George, who sounded like they were still sleeping, dressed in their robes. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had on their Hogwarts robe with their house emblem on their left chest. Alex had on her old school robe, which was a dark green with no emblem.  
  
"We had four different robes. Once we were decided into our houses, our teachers changed the colour."  
  
"Cool." Ron breathed. They headed to Sam Scorch's Superb Steaks. Hermione and Ron fed Alex with bits and pieces about Hogwarts, and sometimes, even about Harry, who blushed when Ron told Alex that he 'is the best seeker in the universe!' Harry who caught Alex's eyes and smiled in embarrassment as Ron, Ginny and Hermione began describing every Quidditch game Harry had played in. He blushed even further when Ron and Hermione told Alex about the Triwizard Tournament. Despite the bad memories it held, especially Cedric's death, Harry couldn't help feeling self-conscious when Ron, Hermione, and even Ginny described his encounter with a Horntail. The small company left the café with Harry looking like a fire engine. Ron, Hermione and Ginny wanted to stop by the Quality Quidditch Supplies for some window- shopping. Harry and Alex headed to Ollivanders, Maker of Fine Wands. Mr Ollivanders who was sorting out a bunch of white hairs clutched in his fist. Harry called out to him. Alex told him the details of her last wand, which was beech, with a tiger's hair.  
  
"Alright, let's try this. Ten inches, pine, a unicorn's hair." Mr Ollivanders handed a light coloured wand to Alex, who waved it uncertainly. A sharp beam shot out and shattered Mr Ollivanders' lamp. Mr Ollivanders shook his head and pulled out another wand.  
  
"Eleven inches, holly, a baby unicorn's hair," Mr Ollivanders said as he handed a wand that looked very much like Harry's own, only that the shade of the wand was lighter. Alex held it in her hand, and a pale yellow aura surrounded the wand.  
  
"Well, Ms Chang. Looks like this little baby liked you."  
  
"Mr Ollivanders? How did you get baby unicorn hairs?" Harry asked, while Alex pulled out seven Galleons to pay for her wand.  
  
"Hagrid gave me some. He said he was looking after a herd of particularly fine ones, and he plucked one off each unicorn and gave them to me to see if they would make fine wands. This particular wand is exceptionally good for Transfiguration and Charms."  
  
"Thanks," Alex fondled her wand gently. Harry noticed that her eyes were blinking, or rather, fluttering slightly. He thanked Mr Ollivanders and walked out of the shop with Alex. They met Ron and the rest and they chatted excitedly about the new products at the Quality Quidditch Supplies. However, Harry could not help but notice how quiet Alex was during their walk back to the Leaky Cauldron. Before Harry entered his room with Ron, he called out to Alex, and asked if she's fine. Alex gave a faint smile, and nodded, before entering her room and locking the door. 


	3. On Hogwarts Express, Again

On Hogwarts Express, Again  
  
On September the first, Mr Weasley turned up at Leaky Cauldron to give them their tickets. Harry was surprised to see Mr Weasley handing as extra one to him. He was even more surprised when Mr Weasley told him that it was for Alex.  
  
"How did you know." Harry started. Mr Weasley pointed his thumb towards Ron and Hermione, who were packing their things.  
  
"Just give it to her alright?" Harry nodded. As Ron and Hermione dragged their trunks downstairs, complaining about the weight, Harry stopped by Alex's room.  
  
"Alex? Can I come in?" There was no reply. Harry knocked a few times before he decided to open the door. He pushed the door slightly, and peeped through. There was no sign of Alex on the bed or at the desk. Harry pushed the door wide open, and to his horror, saw Alex lying on the ground. He hurried to her side, and propped her against the side of her bed. Her hair was covering her pale face.  
  
"Alex! Alex!" Harry shook her shoulders violently. After a few minutes of shaking, Alex opened her eyes.  
  
"Good Lord! I thought something happened to you!" Harry exclaimed. Alex looked around with a dazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Harry? What. Why." she muttered. Harry pulled out the ticket and gave it to her. Alex looked at the ticket for a long time before she realized what it was.  
  
"Oh. thanks, Harry." Alex stood up unsteadily and walked towards her trunk. She keeled over again when she tried to lift the trunk. Harry jumped and held her steady.  
  
"Here, let me." Alex mumbled her thanks, and grabbed an empty cage, which Harry guessed, belong to Alex's owl.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?" Harry grunted. His arms were tearing at the weight of two heavy trunks. His face was bright red with exertion.  
  
"Can you not tell anyone about what happened? I don't want to worry the others." Alex said, reaching for her trunk. Her hands touched Harry's and it sent jolts down Harry's spine. He looked away, hoping that his face wasn't as red as he felt it was and nodded.  
  
"But are you sure you are alright?" Alex nodded, but the lack of sparkle in her eyes told Harry otherwise. Harry made a mental note to keep a close watch on her on the train.  
  
* * *  
  
The group arrived at King Cross Station at half past ten that morning. Harry was telling Alex to sit with them when an unmistakable voice called out to him.  
  
"So, Potter, you're still going to school! I thought you were going to transfer once you realized the Dark Lord has returned."  
  
Harry turned and forced a smile at the smirking faces of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Malfoy! How are you? Haven't seen you since you were thrown out of the barrier last year."  
  
Malfoy flushed. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Harry had cast a series of hexes on them a year before, rendering them unconscious; and they still remembered waking up last, and having themselves thrown out of the train and right past the barrier. It had been a painful touchdown, with their trunks landing on their back, and them landing on their front. Crabbe and Goyle aimed a punch at Harry and Alex. Harry dodged Crabbe easily, his past experiences with Dudley were much faster then them. Alex simply parried Goyle off with backhands. Alex distracted them by jumping off the ground, and using her legs, caught Goyle's wrist, and somersaulted, throwing Goyle towards the stonewall. She landed gracefully on her feet, and turned towards Crabbe. Harry stood still, dumbstruck at Alex's quick movements. In his few seconds of distraction, Crabbe had gotten his hands on Harry, and was about to lift aim a punch on Harry's nose. Alex placed her palm in between Crabbe's fist and Harry's face just in time. She grunted slightly, and pushed Crabbe aside. Crabbe stumbled slightly. When he regained his balance, he lunged at Alex. Harry and about every other student boarding the train stared open mouthed as Alex pushed Crabbe behind her, and with a sharp movement, flung him across her shoulder. Crabbe landed heavily on Goyle, who was groaning, and picking himself up. Malfoy's jaws dropped. Alex turned towards him, and he paled. Pulling Crabbe and Goyle to their feet, he hurried back to their carriage. An awkward silence hung over the atmosphere, before erupting to a deafening applause.  
  
"Alex! Wow! Awesome!" Harry exclaimed. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Chinese martial arts," Alex replied, her face blushing as students from Hogwarts cheered for her. Only a chorus of 'boos' can be heard from a group of Slytherins. Alex rubbed her palm slightly.  
  
When all the students were seated comfortably in their seats, Ron and Hermione couldn't stop praising Alex for her skills.  
  
"Will you teach us?" Hermione asked. Alex was surprised at the request.  
  
"Me? Teach? I."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded furiously. "We would love to learn that too! That way, we can defend ourselves even without wands!"  
  
Alex continued rubbing her palm, while considering. "Alright. but I must have Professor Dumbledore's permission first."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione cheered slightly. Then, Hermione looked at Alex's palm. "Is your hand alright?"  
  
Alex nodded, but she didn't stop rubbing her palm. "It just feels slightly numb."  
  
"Sorry Alex." Harry mumbled. "You didn't have to take that punch for me you know."  
  
Alex grinned. "It's all right. Anyway, it would hurt a lot more if Crabbe hit your face."  
  
Harry grinned slightly back. Just then, the train started moving. Harry, Ron and Hermione started telling Alex how Hogwarts looked like.  
  
"It's huge! Even after four years in Hogwarts, we can still get lost!" Ron exclaimed. "There's about four or five towers in all; four dormitories and common rooms; one Great Hall; the staff's office; and some little passages here and there. Harry! Take out your map!"  
  
Harry fumbled around in his robes and pulled out an old looking parchment. He mumbled, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Alex gasped slightly when ink magically appeared and form thin lines and criss-cross each other. A few seconds later, the entire map of Hogwarts was on the parchment.  
  
"This is so cool!" Alex exclaimed. She peered earnestly at the map. The three of them started explaining the uses and how it worked.  
  
"Anything off the trolley dears?" A short plumb witch pushed a trolley filled with wizards sweet. Harry asked for a dozen of each type of sweets, much to the delight of the others.  
  
"Thanks for helping me just now," Harry gave Alex a quarter of his purchases. The four of them, ate their sweets in silent, only an occasional 'yuck' came from them while they were eating Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans. They finished the sweets in two hours time, and they began stirring the conversation to subjects.  
  
"Wonder who will be our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry wondered out loud.  
  
Ron ticked off his fingers. "Let see, in our first year, we had Professor Quirrell, who looked like a scaredy-cat, but was actually You-Know-Who's little leading dog. In our second year, we had this narcissist named Gilderoy Lockhart, who took others' work and pass it off as his. In third year, we had one of our best teachers yet, but he turned out to be a werewolf. Last year, we had another good teacher, only that he wasn't exactly who he looked. He was You-Know-Who's biggest helper in Hogwarts, and actually led Harry to him. What about this year?" The rest of the conversation suddenly sounded like it was under a well. What happened a year ago was replaying in Harry's mind.  
  
Harry was selected for the Triwizard Tournament, but he didn't volunteered. Someone else had put his name in, and there was nothing the other professors could do, but to let Harry compete. He passed the first two tasks with flying colours, and tied in the first place with a fellow Hogwarts student, Cedric Diggory. However, at the last task, Cedric and Harry had gotten to the championship Cup at the same time, only to find that it was a Portkey to where Voldemort was staying. With Harry's blood, Voldemort was resurrected, and he killed Cedric. He forced Harry to duel with him, but the Reverse Spell Charm had taken effect between Harry and Voldemort's wands. Ghostlike images began appearing from Voldemort's wand; images of Cedric, his parents and people whom Voldemort had killed. Harry managed to escape from Voldemort's clutches with Cedric's body, but the terror was yet finished. Harry's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mad- Eye Moody, told Harry how he was the one who entered Harry's name, made sure Harry had pass his tasks, and also, turned the championship Cup into a Portkey. However, Mad-Eye Moody wasn't Mad-Eye Moody. He was Barty Crouch, under the disguise of the Polyjuice Potion. Barty Crouch confesses in helping Voldemort get to Harry, but before he could confess in front of the Minister, an Azkaban guard, the Dementor, had sucked his soul out of him. Although the incident happened a year ago, Harry could not forget the images of his parents coming out of the wand.  
  
"Harry!" Harry jumped.  
  
"Stop thinking of what happened," Ron whispered to him. Harry nodded. He noticed that Hermione had started reading her textbook, while Alex's eyes were closed. She appeared to be sleeping. Ron was looking at the card that came with of the Chocolate Frog box. Harry, with nothing to do, decide to do what Hermione is doing. He was halfway through the book, when the train reached Hogwarts. Harry shook Alex awake, who opened her eyes with the same dazed look on her face. It took her a few seconds to register what happened. Harry urged her to put on her Hogwarts robe.  
  
"How are you going to be sorted?" Ron asked.  
  
"After the first-years. Dumbledore asked me to sit somewhere first before being Sorted."  
  
"Come and sit with us!" Alex nodded nervously at Hermione's suggestion. They made their way to the horseless carriages and once the four of them were seated on them, the carriages moved towards the castle. Alex was astounded by the size of the castle, and was even more when she saw the Great Hall. She was immensely welcomed at the Gryffindor table, where most of the students praised her for beating Crabbe and Goyle up. Some, like Harry and the others, asked her to teach them martial arts as well. Alex nodded nervously, and sat down next to Harry. The Sorting Ceremony began and ended quickly. When the first-years had settled down, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"This year, we had two new comers joining us this year. Let me introduce you your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sabrina Hugh!"  
  
A tall and long-haired woman stood up. Even from the middle of the table, Harry could tell that her eyes are sky-blue. She looked so young, only a few years older than Harry.  
  
"Miss Hugh was a Hogwarts student here three years ago. I believe some of the Ravenclaws remember her, don't you?"  
  
Some Ravenclaws nodded, and Harry saw Cho waving to the new teacher.  
  
" Well now, we have a new student from the Chinese Institution of Magic in China! She would be here for the next three years, and thus, we need to Sort her into a house. Miss Alexandra, will you step up here please?"  
  
Alex walked towards the front slowly, and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Alex jumped slightly when she heard the voice echoing throughout the room.  
  
"Hm. Not bad. Plenty of courage, and wits. There's also a strong determination and a natural at magical arts. Where should I put you?"  
  
Harry crossed his fingers, praying hard that she would be in Gryffindor.  
  
"Alright. Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shouted. A loud applause was heard from the Gryffindor, and Alex walked back to the table grinning happily.  
  
Dumbledore waited till the commotion is over and started the feast. Alex accepted repeated requests from some of the Quidditch team members, namely Harry, Fred, George, Angelina Johnson, to try out for the Quidditch team. Ron was also asked to try out, much to his surprise. The feast ended an hour later, with the second to seventh years going back to the dormitories first, followed by the first years, who were lead by Prefects. Harry and Ron talked excitedly about Quidditch while Alex and Hermione talked about their lessons tomorrow.  
  
"Oh, we won't have lessons tomorrow. We have yet gotten our timetables, thus tomorrow is actually a free day. It was also a day for the first years to get around this place."  
  
"That's great! Alex! I'll tell Fred and George to have Quidditch practice tomorrow. Hermione, can you tell Angelina and Alicia?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and the four of them parted. 


	4. Alex versus Snape

Alex versus Snape  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, fully energized. He lay in his four-poster and sighed happily. Suddenly, Alex's face appeared in his mind. He felt his face grew warmer as he shook the image away. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was a quarter past six. Fighting an urge to take his Firebolt and fly immediately, he washed up and pulled on his Quidditch robes. Ron awoke when he was pulling on his gloves.  
  
"'Arry. whaztetime?" Ron muttered thickly.  
  
"Half past six."  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Ron yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Getting ready for Quidditch practice of course, our new Keeper!" Harry grinned. Ron blinked at him, before he finally remembered that he was invited to join the Gryffindor team. Like a ferret, he bounced out of bed and pulled on his Hogwarts robes.  
  
"Get your brothers. I'll get the girls. Meet you at the pitch in half-an- hour," Harry instructed as he shouldered his Firebolt and headed towards the girls' dormitories. He met Alex at the 'bridge' between the boys and girls' dormitories. She was too, dressed in Quidditch robes and holding her Firebolt. Her long raven hair was tied up tightly in a ponytail.  
  
"Alex! Where did you get the robes?"  
  
"Angelina and Alicia gave it to me. I think it belongs to Katie," Alex replied. She looked nervously at Harry, as though waiting for his opinion.  
  
"It fit you just right," Harry smiled. A wide smile spread across Alex's face, and Harry felt his heart thumped faster. He looked away and changed the subject.  
  
"Where are Angelina and Alicia?"  
  
"Still changing. They say they will meet us at the Quidditch pitch with the balls," Alex said. Harry nodded and showed her the way to the Quidditch pitch. Alex shocked Harry by climbing on her Firebolt suddenly, and speeding off to the Quidditch pitch once they were out of the school. Harry sped after her. The two of them did not stop at the Quidditch pitch. They continue flying around in sharp zigzags, doing dangerous flips and dodges. They didn't even notice that the rest of the team had arrived until Angelina set a Bludger after them.  
  
"Alright, first and foremost, let's vote for a captain," Angelina said. Harry called out for Angelina herself, while Fred and George called for Harry.  
  
"Not me!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm still. too. young! Besides. I have O.W.Ls this year!"  
  
"We have our N.E.W.Ts," Fred replied coolly. Harry bit his lips, but Ron patted him heavily on the back.  
  
"Harry, you can! You are the youngest player in a century! If you can't be the captain no one else can."  
  
Harry stammered weakly. "But."  
  
Six encouraging faces smiled back at him. Harry nodded in resignation. Fred and George hi-fived each other. They turned to him. "Alright, captain? Now what?"  
  
Harry looked at Alex and Ron. "Training. We'll start for the Chaser position. Ok, Ron, you'll stay here, and erm. look after the Bludgers." Harry cast a nervous look at the wriggling balls, and suddenly had a serious doubt of the strength of the chains that bound them. Ron nodded. "Fred, George and I will be the opposing team. Angelina, Alicia, Alex, the three of you will be one team. Alright?"  
  
Five heads nodded. Within seconds, the six of them were in air. Ron threw the Quaffle and Alex caught it immediately. Fred and George appeared in front of her, but she deftly zigzagged past them. Alex pushed herself forward and the broom sped forward towards the three golden hoops. Harry appeared at the last minute, catching the Quaffle in time. He threw the big red ball back and Fred caught it. He turned to throw it to George, only to have Alex intercepting it like lightning. She turned towards her right, and Harry steered towards his left. Alex raised her arm with the Quaffle, and Harry got ready to catch. To his surprise, she threw it at the hoop furthest away from them. Before Harry could register what happened, Alex had caught the ball again and scored. He gaped at Alex, and could see four other mouths doing the same movement as his. He had a pretty strong hunch that Ron had his mouth wide open too. He Summoned the ball back, and gestured for another round. Harry pushed himself forward and threw the ball as hard as he could, only to see a red blur catching it and speeding off in the opposite direction. By the time Harry turned his head, Alex had scored again. This time, the Quidditch pitch erupted into applause. Harry turned and saw half the Gryffindors clapping. They were even more shocked to see the head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall, there as well. She looked suspiciously about to cry, while another tall, burly guy who looked suspiciously like Oliver Wood was clapping so hard, his entire body was shaking. Colin and Denise Creevy were snapping away, the flash from their cameras flickering rapidly as the team continued their practice.  
  
An hour later, the girls' team had scored approximately three hundred goals, while the boys had only fifty. As the team lands back onto the ground, Hermione rushed to them with a large flask and a stack of paper cups in her hands. Oliver was close on her heels.  
  
"Pumpkin juice, courtesy of Professor McGonagall." The team cheered slightly. Oliver pulled Alex aside and began his interrogation of where she learnt Quidditch. Ron looked extremely amazed at Alex that he told the team that he will give the Chaser position up.  
  
"With Alex around, we will have the Quidditch Cup for sure!" Ron exclaimed. "I'll go for the Keeper!"  
  
Harry nodded and lent Ron his Firebolt. He instructed the rest of the team to try to score from various distance. Alex was the first to score, as instructed by Oliver, who reasoned by saying that he hadn't finish his questioning. Harry, Fred and George rolled their eyes and Harry blew the whistle provided by Oliver. Alex threw the ball towards the middle and tallest hoop. Ron, who was at the second tallest hoop, sped forward and knocked the ball away. Alex caught the ball again and tried to score in the shortest hoop. Ron sped forward and volleyed the ball back. Alex turn towards the second tallest hoop. Ron zigzagged past the three hoops, did a sharp turn at the stem of the third hoop, and caught the ball as he did a somersault in the air. The crowd erupted into an applause, with Harry and Hermione clapping the loudest. One by one, the other team members took their turn to score. Ron blocked most of them, except one of Angelina and Alicia's each. He was beaming like a beacon when he touched down. Hermione was so exultant that she flung herself on Ron, literally jumping with delight. But when Ron returned the Firebolt to Harry, his face fell. His face remained that way even when Harry handed him his Quidditch robes.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked  
  
"I can only do that if I'm on a Firebolt. My Comet will just stumble if I try any of the stunts I did just now."  
  
Harry bit his lips. "Well, if you want, I can buy one Firebolt for."  
  
Ron shook his head. "I can't and won't accept that! Not after what you did for my family!"  
  
Harry flushed. "I told you not to mention it."  
  
Ron ignored Harry and stomped out of the changing rooms, muttering something like, "I HATE being poor!"  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, the fifth-years were given their timetables. Harry and Ron groaned when they realized that they were taking Potions with the Slytherins, and they were having it that very day. After Potions is Divination, and followed by Transfigurations. Hermione had Arithmacy instead of Divinations.  
  
"Great, two of our most hated subjects after another, for two days!" Ron exclaimed. Alex cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Is Potions and Divinations that bad?"  
  
"Bad would be a praise for those two subjects," Harry replied, sighing deeply. At Alex's puzzled look, Harry and Ron told her about the unfair treatment Snape gave them, and how their Divinations teacher, Professor Trelawny had predicted Harry's death for about a hundred times. Alex gave a little mischievous grin.  
  
"That would sound like fun."  
  
"Fun?!" Harry and Ron replied incredulously.  
  
Alex grinned even wider, her dimple danced and her eyes sparkled. Harry could feel the same thump he felt every time Alex smiles.  
  
"Would you mind if Gryffindor loses points if you can see Snape awed at Gryffindor?"  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry exchanged a look. "As long as it doesn't amounts to a hundred points."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure he gives some of those points back."  
  
Harry and Ron suddenly wished for their Potions lessons to come faster.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that morning, the four of them headed towards the Potions classroom. Alex sat between Ron and Neville, while Hermione sat behind them. Harry saw Malfoy and his friends eyeing Alex dangerously and took the seat next to Ron. Professor Snape entered the room with the usual banging of the door, and sweeping of cloak. He turned smoothly, and smiled coldly at his class.  
  
"Well, well, Miss Alexandra Chang, our new student." Professor Snape drawled. Harry glared at Snape, while Alex smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape. I believe the entire school knew that at the Sorting Ceremony, even if you are somewhere on planet Mars."  
  
The class, at least, half the class giggled. Harry bit his lips while Ron and Hermione were covering their mouth trying to disguise their laughter as coughs. Professor Snape narrowed his eyes and glared even more menacingly at Alex.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape snapped. Alex grinned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of your cheekiness!" Professor Snape snarled. Alex grinned even wider.  
  
"How 'bout I earn back those five points by answering your questions, Professor? After all, I believe that torturing Gryffindors is your specialty?" Alex said this so sweetly and casually, that it seemed as though she was asking a waiter at a restaurant. Hermione, Ron and Harry were practically red with the exertion of trying not to laugh at Professor Snape's reaction.  
  
"Another five points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape growled. He forced a fake smile, which Alex met with another dazzling smile.  
  
"Alright. I'll ask five questions. If you can answer them, I'll award ten points per question. If you can't, I'll deduct a hundred points from your house."  
  
Alex nodded and stood up. "But first, I must request to seat alone, in case you accuse Ron, Harry, Hermione or Neville for giving me the answers."  
  
Professor Snape smirked slightly and nodded. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville walked away from her and sat at places two tables above them. Hermione caught sight of Alex's wand shooting out a small white spark from the tip and wondered what tricks she had up her sleeve.  
  
"Alright, Miss Chang. What is known as the Four Diamonds?"  
  
Harry looked expectantly at Hermione, who looked back at him with a blank look. She shook her head and shrugged. Harry started fretting. Hermione was and is the smartest witch in Harry's year, if not the whole school. For her not to know something in lessons must be of an extreme standard. To his surprise, Alex's voice answered coolly.  
  
"The Four Diamonds are four special stones found in the stomach of four specific fishes, two seawater, two freshwater. As the stones looked like four types of precious stones found in the Muggle world, the founder, who is also known as Nicolas Flamel, named it the Four Diamonds. The four fishes are salmon, cod, carp and red snapper respectively. But not all of these fishes possess the stones. Only fishes that are fertilized female, but have not yet laid eggs have the stone in their stomach, as when these fishes lay eggs, the stone usually comes out with the eggs. The stone in the salmon is similar to topaz, thus named as Topazanite; the stone in cod is similar to diamond, thus named Diamonite; the stone in a carp is similar to an aquamarine, thus named Aquanite; last, but not least, the stone found in a red snapper is similar to garnet, thus named Garnite."  
  
The class, even Professor Snape were astounded by Alex's answer. Hermione was seen copying down all Alex had said frantically. Harry knew that he was supposed to take down notes, but somehow, his hands would not work.  
  
Professor Snape cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "Alright, next question, what is known as the Three Essences?" Harry looked at Hermione, who returned with a blank look, and a frantic searching of her three-inches thick notebook.  
  
"The Three Essences refers to the essence of three plants that can last through the four seasons. Usually, not many plants could last through winter, but a herbologist named Helen Layman found out that there are such plants in China. They are: bamboo, pine and snow blossom. The essence of these plants, when combined with the Four Diamonds, is able to cure many ailments."  
  
Harry's roommates, Seamus and Dean looked about to applause, but stopped when they saw Professor's Snape's furious look. Professor Snape nodded to acknowledge the answer.  
  
"Third question, what is the nature of the potion known as the Miracle Draught? Fourth, what are the ingredients needed for this potion?"  
  
Hermione poised her quail at her notebook, getting ready to take notes. Harry and Ron simply looked on with awe.  
  
Alex took a deep breath and replied. "The Miracle Draught, also known as Miraculosmeth, (Me-rah-cue-lost-myth) has the ability to weaken the effects of curses like the Impendiment Jinx, Imperius Curse, Cruciatus Curse etc. The ingredients needed for this potion are the Four Diamonds, and also, a flower found only in a wide grass field. As it is only available in countries with seasonal weather, and in wide places, it is extremely rare. It is the Silver Pollen, or the Silverious Pollenite. This flower, like its name, had silver-coloured pollen instead of yellow ones. Another crucial ingredient for the Miracle Draught is the bile of a cobra known as the Amber Cobra, or the Amberous Cobrious. You'll need to boil the Four Diamonds for twenty days and twenty nights, before adding in the stem of the Silver Pollen. After you added in the stem, you'll need to let the potion boil for another three days. Followed the bile of the cobra. After which, you add in the flowers of the Silver Pollen. Boil for exactly an hour, and cool it immediately. Failure to do so will result in a poisonous potion instead of the Miracle Draught."  
  
By this time, even the Slytherins were taking down notes, which was definitely a first in Harry's five years of Potions lessons. He gave up trying to copy notes, and listen to Alex at the same time, deciding to copy the notes from Hermione at break time.  
  
Professor Snape, however, seemed infuriated by Alex's, no doubt correct, answers. His knitted brows and narrowed eyes however, soften into a smile.  
  
"Alright, final question. What will be the effect if you added the Three Essences to the Miracle Draught?"  
  
Alex widened her eyes slightly. But she smiled, seeing the cunning look on Professor Snape's face. "Adding the Three Essences to the Miracle Draught will make no difference. However, adding another set of Four Diamonds to the potion will create a draught." Alex paused and turned to Harry. Harry stared back quizzically. "That could weaken the effects of the killing curse."  
  
This caused a loud buzz throughout the classroom. Professor Snape, with an equally puzzled look on his face, banged his table for attention.  
  
"Why did you lie, Miss Chang? It is a known fact that there's no counter curse for the killing curse?"  
  
Alex smiled again. "There is no counter curse, but this potion can prevent the drinker from being killed by the curse, however, the drinker will sustain internal injuries instead. Although the drinker still suffers, but this potion provides a chance for him or her to be saved."  
  
Professor Snape looked at Alex with raised eyebrows. "And how did you know about that?"  
  
Alex's eyes sparkled with pleasure. "Because I created that potion."  
  
A louder buzz burst out from the class. Harry, Hermione and Ron stared at Alex with their jaws wide open. Professor Snape banged the table again for attention. "And is it possible for you to prove the effects of this potion of yours?"  
  
Alex pulled out a small phial out of her pocket. In it is a clear, pale blue solution. "This is the potion. If you want, you can use the curse on me, after I drink the potion."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron exclaimed at the same time. Alex ignored them and stared at Professor Snape.  
  
"And if the potion didn't work, I'll be responsible for a murder," Professor Snape reasoned. For the first time, Harry could see concern in Professor Snape's black eyes.  
  
Alex pulled out her wand, which she had been holding since the start of lesson, and waved. She muttered something under her breath, and a white round image played before their eyes.  
  
"And is it possible for you to prove the effects of this potion of yours?"  
  
"This is the potion. If you want, you can use the curse on me, after I drink the potion."  
  
"Alex!"  
  
"And if the potion didn't work, I'll be responsible for a murder."  
  
Alex muttered something beneath her breath and smile at Professor Snape. "Well? I will teach Harry how to do this charm. If anything should happen to me, just explain it as, a self-sacrificial purpose for an important breakthrough in the art of potions."  
  
Harry, who had ran down while the image was being played, whispered furiously. "No! Alex!"  
  
Alex discreetly placed a hand on Harry's arm. She whispered back. "I'll be fine. I believe Madam Pomfrey is a very good nurse?"  
  
"She's one in a million," Harry replied, thinking of the times he spent in the hospital wing. Alex whispered the charm to Harry and turned back to Professor Snape, and nodded. She drank the potion, and pushed Harry away. The class automatically edge away from Alex. Professor Snape raised his arm and muttered, "Avada Kedavra." A jet of green light hit Alex, who gasped in pain and collapsed. Harry hurried to her side, followed by Hermione and Ron. The class gathered around Harry, who was taking her pulse.  
  
"She's alive, but her pulse is weak," Harry announced. With one easy lift, he carried Alex up, and headed off to the hospital wing.  
  
'She survived the killing curse!' Harry thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Madam Pomfrey gave Alex a potion to drink, and promised Harry that Alex will be up and about in an hour's time. Harry left the hospital wing reluctantly and headed back to Potions. The class was in chaos, with every other person wanting to know the recipe of the potion. Hermione was squeezing past the class, trying to get to her notebook, which was being pass around the whole class. Harry saw Professor Snape himself writing quickly in his book. After a chaotic half an hour, Professor Snape carried on with his own lesson, but this time, a more detailed information of the ingredients of the Miracle Draught, the Four Diamonds, and the Three Essences were given to the class. Harry copied so much that his arm was trembling slightly when the lesson ended. The class were to do a research on the Four Diamonds and Three Essences for their homework. For the very first time in Harry's five years in Hogwarts, or as Ron says, history of Hogwarts, a Potions class ended with the students talking with furore and anticipation about the assignment. Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing about Alex's knowledge about the Four Diamonds, Three Essences and Miracle Draught when even Hermione had no clue about it. There were also no such ingredients noted in their textbook. Just then, Professor McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the school.  
  
"Please take note that all Divination and Arithmacy classes had been called off today due to medical reasons from these two professors: Professor Trelawny, and Professor Vector. All pupils affected are to take note that the next one and a half hours will be free. Thank you."  
  
Ron exclaimed in delight. "Great! We can do our research now!" Harry and Hermione nodded, and the three of them ran to the library. Hermione split the three of them to look at different sections, with her looking in the Stones section, Ron in the Herbology section, and Harry the Magical Animals section. The three of them returned with three encyclopaedias, each about six inches thick. An hour later, Harry left the library for the hospital wing, leaving Ron and Hermione copying notes feverishly.  
  
As Madam Pomfrey promised, Alex was sitting up on the bed, stretching her back. Harry was so relieved to see Alex well that he ran over and held her tightly in his arms. Alex accepted the hug somewhat awkwardly. Harry only let go of Alex when Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and announced that Alex was now able to leave.  
  
"Where did you learn all that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I take Advanced Potions in my old school two years ago. That stuff was taught to me when I was in third year. We did a research on enhancing and improving the Miracle Draught last year as a house. We only managed to prove that it works on animals, but not human body yet. I'll have to send Amber to inform my friends.  
  
"Amber?"  
  
"My owl."  
  
"Oh." Harry then told her about the research assignment, and invited her into the group. Alex accepted readily, and raced Harry to the library. Harry, meanwhile, was wondering why his hands felt so empty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to bloodredsword, red dragon order and phire phoenix for their reviews!!! To phire phoenix: Yes I'm Chinese, but the info on China is from a comic I read called The Celestial Zone. =) To BloodRedSword: ~_^ (TCZ.. Familiar right? =D) To red dragon order: I don't understand. can enlighten me? 


	5. The Elixir of Chance

The Elixir of Chance  
  
The news of Alex's potion spread like wildfire in the wind. Within a day, Alex had become a human magnet answering questions of all sorts about the potion. Some even offered to buy the potion, which Alex declined profusely. Not only the student body are interested in the potion, the teachers themselves were interested, since the rise of Lord Voldemort had been rumoured last year. Alex could be seen entering a classroom with Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore in the morning, and only out of the room in the evening, and always reading an extremely thick volume on Herbs. Despite all of that, she managed to do all the homework her teachers gave to her, with help from Hermione, Harry and Ron. And among all of that, she managed to squeeze in Quidditch practice during the weekends. Harry and Ron sometimes wondered if Alex was human.  
  
A fortnight later, Professor Dumbledore called Alex, Hermione, Harry and Ron to his office.  
  
"What for?" Ron asked. Alex simply smiled.  
  
"Alex, are you hiding something?" Harry questioned. Alex smiled again, and nodded. Hermione didn't bother to ask. She was reading up on the Three Essences. The four of them arrived at the large eagle-shaped gargoyle that stood beneath the office. Alex turned to Harry.  
  
"Try guessing the password."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. His past experiences with Dumbledore's passwords told him that they are usually related to sweets.  
  
"Erm. Ton-Tongue Toffee?" There was no reaction. Harry and Ron began reciting a list of sweets that they ever heard off, right down to the Blood Lollipops. After about twenty minutes, they shook their head in resignation.  
  
"I give up."  
  
Alex stepped forward and called out. "Voldemort!" The gargoyle sprang to life, slowing turning upwards to reveal a rotating staircase. The four of them jumped up onto the staircase and stood still as they were slowly being brought up to the office.  
  
"Voldemort?" Harry looked at Alex. She smiled.  
  
"Professor said that it will remind him of the dangers lurking ahead," Alex replied, at the same time, reaching for her wand. She then reached into her pocket and fished out a handful of small objects.  
  
"Engorgio." Alex muttered, and before their eyes, the small objects, which were smaller than one of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans began expanding before their eyes. Soon, Alex was holding up five to six volumes of books on Botany, Potions, Magical Stones and so on. She levitated the books in air with another flick of her wand, and controlled them steadily towards Professor Dumbledore's desk before removing the levitation spell.  
  
"Good afternoon Professor," Alex greeted. The trio echoed promptly, and Fawks, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix flew down to the four teens and landed on Harry's arm.  
  
"Hello Fawks," Harry mumbled as he stroked the bird's smooth feathers.  
  
"Good afternoon to you all. Now, take a seat. We have a lot to do today," Professor Dumbledore said, and instantly, four chairs appeared behind them. They sat down, and Fawks perched on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Now, I guess by now all of you knew about Alex's potion, and its effects?" Professor Dumbledore asked. They nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, I have a job for the four of you. You three are to assist Alex in getting the ingredients for the Miracle Draughts. We will have to mass produce this potion, and distribute them to every single student in Hogwarts. And of course, the teachers."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. "Which means we will need to find the Silver Pollen, the Cobra and Four Diamonds?" Hermione asked.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Alex here had a large supply of Four Diamonds, much to our surprise. Alex, can you show them?" Alex took out a small pouch and took out four stones.  
  
"Wow." Harry breathed. In front of his eyes were the most beautiful stones he had ever saw. He had seen garnet, aquamarine, topaz and diamond from his Aunt Petunia, who made it a habit in showing off a new piece of jewellery to their neighbours every other month. But what lay before his eyes would make those jewelleries Aunt Petunia owned look like plastic. Harry resisted an urge in taking them, and could also see Ron and Hermione doing the same action; lacing his fingers together.  
  
"Alex had kindly given us this," Professor Dumbledore pulled out another larger pouch that looked about the size of a Bludger, which looked extremely heavy. "For the making of the potion."  
  
"Professor. are those the stones?" Hermione asked. Professor Dumbledore nodded. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"Alex, how did you get those?"  
  
Alex grinned. "My mother's family were fishermen. Ever since I was young, my grandfather had been passing me these stones. Even when I was in Hogwarts, my aunt and uncle continued sending them to me, thinking that I like collecting these."  
  
"Wow." the three of them marvelled in unison.  
  
"All we are missing in the potion is the Silver Pollen and the Amber Cobra. Alex also has an abundant supply of Three Essences, as the plants were found in large numbers in China. Alex will tell you where to get the Amber Cobra, but not the Silver Pollen."  
  
"I'm not very sure of the fields in Europe." Alex explained. "But I do have a sample here." She pulled out a small flower. It looked extremely like a sunflower, except that it is a lot smaller; and the pollen is a shiny silver colour. Ron exclaimed and jumped upon seeing the flower.  
  
"There are lots of these near the paddock! I saw them in clusters near the far end of the field."  
  
Harry jumped as well at the news. "Wow! We can get your mother to pick them for us! Are there a lot?"  
  
"Loads! I always water them during the summer. My mom made me do it. She says that it's good to keep the field 'healthy'."  
  
"That's perfect! So that settles the flowers, what about the cobras?" Hermione asked.  
  
"This is how an Amber Cobra looks like," Alex showed them a picture. The cobra was extremely huge. Its body was amber in colour, just as the name suggests. Like all cobras, its neck was broader than any part of the body. A strange red coloured pattern swirled around the body of the cobra, giving it a mystical feeling. Its eyes, however, were quite disturbing, as it was larger than any normal cobra eyes, and its eyes were a shocking blue, except for its iris, which was a contrasting white.  
  
"Creepy eyes." Harry commented. Ron nodded his agreement.  
  
"The Amber Cobra is only found in the wizarding world. It, for some reason, feared the Muggles, even though its venom was strong enough to kill a human in fifteen minutes."  
  
The three of them swallowed involuntarily. Alex continued. "And another thing wonderful about this cobra is that it has a total of three gall bladders! That means we'll only need five of these cobras to make a year's supply of potion for the whole school!"  
  
"A year's supply?!" Hermione exclaimed. Alex nodded.  
  
"From my own information, our dear friend, Firenze had seen a few of these cobras in the Dark Forest. I hope that the four of you could catch five of these cobras within a week. We've been starting on the Miracle Draught for two weeks. If you can get the bile of the cobra by the end of this week, we can finish the potion by the end of September," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Excitement and fear began rippling past Harry's spine. He had only gone camping once, but that was at the Quidditch World Cup with Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasley looking out for him. This time is different. Camping alone with only his friends and no adults seemed to be the greatest adventure of his life. He could sense the same excitement and fear alike from Hermione. The last time he went there, he and Ron almost became main course for about hundred spiders.  
  
"Camp.camping. in the. Dark. For.Forest?" Ron stammered. His face had gone relatively like that of a cucumber, except greener, if possible. "With. the spiders?" At the word 'spiders', Ron's face made snow look grey.  
  
Harry patted Ron on the back. "Come on Ron, we'll be with you. I promise!"  
  
"We'll stick together!" Hermione promised. Alex smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Before I dismiss you, I need the three of you come up with a name for this potion."  
  
Harry and Hermione started thinking, while Ron was beginning to look human again. Alex bit her lips and her browed knitted with concentration.  
  
"Elixir of Life? No. that's already a known name." Hermione muttered. Harry suddenly widened his eyes.  
  
"Elixir of Chance! It's gives chance for survival!" Harry snapped his fingers. Alex, Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Elixir of Chance it shall be!" Professor Dumbledore smiled at them and dismissed them.  
  
* * *  
  
That night.  
  
Harry rummaged through his trunk and took out his pocketknife. Sirius had given it to him on his thirteenth birthday, and it not only has the normal uses a pocket knife has, it is also able to sense if any danger is coming by vibrating. It would be a useful tool to take to the Dark Forest. He rummaged through his trunk again and pulled out a few shirts. He folded them nicely and placed them in the haversack sitting in front of him. He slipped his pocketknife into the side pocket and zipped his haversack up. Ron seemed to be doing the same thing as he swung the haversack onto his shoulder. He fed bits of toast to Hedwig, who had come to look for him and was looking extremely forlorn.  
  
"I'll be back soon, Hedwig. Alright?" Hedwig hooted sadly. Harry patted the owl and it nipped his fingers. Then it turned and soared into the air, heading back to the Owlery.  
  
"Harry, you done?"  
  
Harry lifted the haversack up and nodded. "Let's go to the common room." Ron nodded. There they saw Alex checking a series of bottles in a small box. She was explaining something to Hermione, who nodded every few seconds.  
  
"Alex, what are those?" Harry asked, eyeing the small bottles containing an assortment of coloured solution. There were a clear blue solution, clear red, clear yellow, opaque green and translucent. There were six bottles of each colour.  
  
"The clear blue solution is the Elixir of Chance, red is the neutraliser for Amber Cobra poison, yellow is the neutraliser for ordinary poison, green is a medicine for ordinary wounds and translucent is medicine for internal wounds."  
  
"Wow. how did you get those?" Ron asked, his eyes round in awe.  
  
"I made the first three. The medicine I got from Madam Pomfrey." Alex took out a bottle of clear red solution and put it in her pocket. "It's better to have a bottle of these when you are hunting for Amber Cobra. Their venom works so fast you wouldn't have much strength to stand, much less to look for a box in a haversack and take it out." Alex then waved her wand and three identical bottles zoomed to her. She handed each to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who pocketed it in their jeans.  
  
"Ready?" They nodded. Alex stood up and carried her haversack. "Let's go."  
  
The four of them walked briskly out of the castle, guided by the thin beam of light from their wands. They reached Hagrid's hut, and tiptoed silently pass. Once they were in the Dark Forest, Alex stopped.  
  
"Ferula." A slim but long wooden rod appeared in Alex's hands. "Incendio." The wood immediately caught fire and the surroundings glowed brighter. The rest did the same.  
  
"It's a lot better than this," Alex explained, holding her wand up. "And the fire may keep the cobras away from us."  
  
"I think we guys better pair up with you girls," Harry suggested. Ron agreed, and edged towards Hermione.  
  
"I hope you're not afraid of spiders. That's the only thing I'm scared of," he whispered. Hermione giggled slightly and nodded. Harry stepped up to Alex and the four of them inched darker and darker into the forest. Surprisingly, the wood remained the same length despite burning for a long time. Harry took a look at his watch and realized that they had been in the Forest for almost two hours. He reported this to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I think it's time to set up camp," Alex suggested. The rest of the group agreed and Hermione went to Alex for their tent. The tents took a surprisingly short time to set up, and the girls shared a tent away from the guys. Alex had stuck their fire sticks in front of them as a protection against any wild animals. Soon, a gentle snoring filled the tents.  
  
The next morning, the group awoke much later than they expected. When they climbed out of their tents they saw two pure white unicorns were kneeling down in front of the girls' tent while two silver unicorns with shorter horns knelt down in front of the boys' tent. Alex sat beside one of the unicorn while Hermione stroked and fed the other with some bread. Alex stroked the mane on the unicorn and gently reached for its horn. The unicorn neighed slightly the moment Alex touches his horn.  
  
"Aiya hath sheen phin selyn thee has shin croon shy hasshin?" [Do you understand what I am saying?] She crooned. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to her in surprise. Their surprise deepened when the unicorn neighed back in the same language.  
  
"Phrin Delythin shroon neth creen?" [Yes, but why do you know our language?] Alex smiled.  
  
"Freen Shyrinth Min Shree Lasree. Hereeth Hesshinth Rin Larith Rithe Cran Shreen?"[I learned it before. Can I ask a question?] Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting there dumbstruck as the conversation between Alex and the unicorn continued.  
  
"Hyreeth Seth Cree," [Go ahead] the unicorn edged towards Alex.  
  
"Areth Thrith Hyrath Amberous Cobriuos Orund Phree Thring?" [Can you tell us where we can find Amber Cobras?] she asked.  
  
"Shree Cree Hashrill Phree Krithe Hyashree Freeith Proon Cree Asth Eroth. Shillth Hashrin Creen Phree Asree Croo Hoshith Freyath Shree." [These creatures live in a cave in the deepest part of the forest. We can take you there]  
  
Alex grinned widely. "Yareth Free Furoon Therith." [Thank you very much.] She turned to the others, whose jaws looked extremely like an open window. The unicorn neighed to the other three.  
  
"Let's go! The unicorns are willing to bring us to where the Amber Cobras are living!"  
  
"Erm. Alex? You speak Urican?" Ron asked incredulously. Alex nodded.  
  
"Just like Harry speaks Parseltongue," Alex shrugged. With a wave of her wand, the tent folded itself. Hermione did the same to the boys' tent and they packed up quickly. The adult unicorns knelt down for Hermione and Alex to climb on, while the younger ones did the same for the boys. The moment Harry was on the unicorn, he felt a strange, comforting warmth from the animal. The mane looked even more beautiful up close. He stroked the mane softly, and the unicorn neighed happily. In front the unicorn was speaking softly to Alex.  
  
"It's a half-day's journey to the cave! Better get comfortable!" Alex announced. With that, the four unicorns galloped off. Harry was worried that he would slide off the unicorn, but Alex assured that unicorns would not let their riders slide off.  
  
The Dark Forest looked less frightening under the bright daylight. However, as the foursome ventured deeper and deeper into the woods, the surroundings grew darker. Harry stayed close to Alex, while Ron stayed close to Hermione. After what seemed like ten hours, Alex called for a break.  
  
"We've been riding for four hours only?!" Ron exclaimed. "How much longer do we have to go?"  
  
"We've covered about ten miles. There's still about another twenty more to go." Alex trailed off, counting off her fingers. The foursome poured out some water for their unicorns, which they accepted with happy neighs. About half an hour later, and a quick lunch of toast, the foursome climbed on the unicorns again and they galloped off. Alex called for another break. By this time, Harry's bones felt like lead. Even Alex looked extremely worn out. Ron was cracking his bones, while Hermione did some stretching. They had a quick dinner, which consists of sandwiches and water, before setting off again. Harry had a good mind to walk, but his mind told him that it was plain suicide.  
  
By the time the unicorns stopped, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex had fallen asleep on the back of the unicorns. It was not until the unicorns picked them off their backs with their teeth before they woke up. The unicorns neighed their goodbyes as they galloped away from them. The foursome shouted goodbyes. By then, it was almost midnight, and Alex called for camp.  
  
"I don't think I have the energy to battle cobras now," she moaned. Hermione nodded her agreement. Thus, the foursome set up camp again and fell asleep the moment they hit the sleeping bag.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry opened his eyes, his heart pounding so heart he was afraid that it would burst. He heard something, something that he had not heard for almost three years. The last time he heard it, a giant snake came after him.  
  
"Shiya Sah Hassin Seth Hassa Shiithin." [I smell intruders.] Harry's ears caught a sentence that sound faintly like this. His heart leapt to his throat. He climbed out of the tent, careful not to disturb Ron and the girls. He held his fire stick up and pulled out his wand. In a low voice, he called out.  
  
"Shihas Sa Heshi Lythin Seth?" [Is someone there?]  
  
"Has Shee Syahas Seehath Sithia?" [What are you doing here?] a faint hissing voice spoke. Harry turned, his heart pounding. But there was no one.  
  
"Shiith Sa Hussin Seth Serpon Shia Lythin?" [Are you an Amber Cobra?]  
  
"Sahath Shee." [Yes] Harry stepped back, but the hissing sound edged closer.  
  
"Has Shee Syahas Seehath Sithia." [What are you doing here?] Harry stepped back and snapped a twig. The slight cracking alerted Alex, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What is it?" Ron whispered. Harry gestured him and the others to keep quiet.  
  
"Hath Sheeheth Sely Hiyasath Sheehin?" [There's more of you?]  
  
"There's a cobra near us," Harry whispered.  
  
"Shiya Has Seeheth Selythin Sa Hash? Hassa Sheheth Syathin Hess?" [Have you come to capture my kind? What are you?] The cobra hissed.  
  
"Syath Seelythim Hassar." [I'm a human] Harry replied, his grip tightening on his wand. "Hyath Seethin Has Shee Hith Sar Harsin Thelin Shee Hihath Selythin." [We need your kind for a potion to resist Voldemort]  
  
"Syeth Hisshi Syathshi Hethith Sa Selythin Shihasa? Shehith Syahath Seeyath Hasshi Selythin, Syath Hissar Seath See!" [Are you an enemy of the heir of Slytherin? Enemies of the heir of Slytherin will have to die here!] With that, a loud hissing could be heard from all directions. The four of them edged closer to each other, until they were back to back.  
  
"Syath hath Harry Potter," [I'm Harry Potter] Harry tried again, but he stopped when he saw the sight before him. Hundreds of Amber Cobras stared back at him with their bright blue eyes. Harry felt his spine freezing and he shivered. The surroundings seemed to have chilled since the snakes appeared.  
  
"This is few?" Ron whispered. "Whoever Firenze was, he definitely needs spectacles!"  
  
"Know any good spells?" Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Harry Potter? Syath hath Hethith Sa Selythin Heeath Syaheth Sa? Haath Sheyeth Shee Yath Hashee!" [Harry Potter? The boy who had almost killed the heir of Slytherin? All the more you should die here!] The snake hissed loudly and jumped at Harry. He quickly Banished the snake back.  
  
"Hit their eyes! Repnia Exime!" Alex shouted over the angry hissing. Harry shouted the same charm, and he blasted three snakes away.  
  
"Sheeyath Shee Hayethee!" [Attack the girls first!] Harry heard over the loud hissing.  
  
"Ron! Stay close to Hermione!" Harry shouted. Ron and Hermione stood shoulder-to-shoulder Harry felt his shoulder touched Alex's and continued repeating the same charm.  
  
"All of you shout Deflectio Repnia! One, two, three!" At 'three', the four of them chorused the charm. To their pleasant surprise, a foggy forcefield surrounded them and the snakes bounced back from them. None of the snakes could get any closer than three feet away.  
  
"The Deflecting Shield can only last for a few minutes! Let's go!" Alex cried. "Leave the tents! Accio bag!" Her bag flew into her hands, and she caught it. Harry and the others did the same and they ran as fast as they could. A few minutes later, the forcefield disappeared. Harry turned and saw about six snakes close at their heels. All of them jumped and aimed at Alex. Without thinking, he jumped in front of Alex, and used his left arm to swat the snake away. He felt a sharp stinging pain from his left arm as the cobra sank its teeth into his flesh. He felt another stinging pain from the same arm as he caught sight of six snakes dangling from his arm. A dull chilly numbness was spreading rapidly, and as he raised his wand, he felt the numbness overtaking his entire left side.  
  
"REPNIA EXIME!" he yelled, and the six snakes lay on the ground, half dead. Harry grabbed his arm and collapsed on his knees. Alex quickly tilted his head and poured some liquid into his mouth. By then, he could not feel his limbs anymore. He felt the liquid sending bits of warmth into his organs. His vision started fogging and he saw Alex pouring more liquid into his mouth. He dropped numbly on the ground, and the last thing he saw was nothing but darkness. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Please give some comments on the Parseltongue and Urican! Author's note: Repnia Exime is something I made up. it's taken from the movie when Harry used 'Arania Exime' on the spiders. =) 


	6. Crushes and Crushes

Crushes and Crushes  
  
When Harry woke up, he saw the familiar white, clean surroundings of the hospital wing. He reached for his spectacles and tried sitting up, but his body felt as though someone was sleeping on it. After a while, he gave up and looked down. He felt blood rushing to his face as he saw Alex sleeping beside him, her hand on his. He stared involuntarily at her face, her long raven black hair falling past her cheeks and the touch of her fingers on his left hand. He felt his cheeks flush. He had known Alex was as beautiful, if not more, than Cho since he met her, but seeing her up close, and at such a serene place, her beauty was further enhanced. He looked around, and saw wilting flowers next to his table.  
  
"Harry?" Alex stirred, and she looked up. Harry's left hand felt strangely cool when Alex moved her hand away.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked, her eyes boring deeply into his as she helped him to sit up. Harry caught a whiff of her shampoo as her hair dropped past her shoulders and in front of Harry's nose. It smelled heavenly. Harry hoped that his face didn't look as hot as he felt.  
  
"Fine, just a bit heavy, and light headed." Harry paused as he considered what he just said. "If being heavy and light at the same time is possible. How long have I been asleep anyway?"  
  
Alex smiled, and Harry felt his heart pounding harder. "Five days. It's Saturday today. You would feel heavy, as that was the side effects of the Amber Poison. You had quite a lot. The cobras hadn't been merciful. They injected all their venom into your body the moment they bit you. My own supply of neutraliser wasn't enough for you. I have to use some ordinary neutraliser just so the poison wouldn't attack your organs until Professor Snape had finished preparing another round of neutraliser for the poison. It took three days."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione's voice echoed as she ran into the room, and gave Harry a bone-crushing hug. Harry choked slightly and Hermione loosened her grip.  
  
"Okay. you've definitely put some feelings into my bones." Harry took a long swig of pumpkin juice that Hermione brought. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"He went to get something for you," Hermione replied, taking out a few sandwiches full of Harry's favourite, ham and cheese. He accepted hungrily.  
  
"What happened after I pass out?" Harry asked.  
  
"When you went unconscious, we took the six snakes you killed and continued blasting more while Alex fed you with the neutraliser. Your arm was bleeding like crazy, and Alex applied the green lotion on your wounds. But it didn't stop, so she ripped off her shirt and bandaged your arm while Ron and I were knocking out snakes, he well. he. anyway, Alex summoned your Firebolt and hers, and Ron and me shared one, while Alex and you shared one. The Firebolts went so fast that everything else was a blur. We flew up here, and Madam Pomfrey almost had a heart attack when she saw the blood and gave you some potion. Alex emptied her own supply of neutraliser but you remained as cold and stiff as ever. We thought you were dead!"  
  
"But it turns out that the poison had started to take effect. Alex and Madam Pomfrey fed you with all the snake venom neutraliser the castle have, and it was after a few hours before you regained normal skin colour. Madam Pomfrey had a hard time trying to stop the blood, but couldn't. Until Alex took out her pocket knife and made a slit across all the wounds. We almost had a heart attack. But Alex poured some Elixir of Chance directly into the cuts and it was another ten minutes when you finally stopped bleeding. By then, you probably lost about one and a half pint of blood. We wanted to donate some of our blood, but Madam Pomfrey was worried that the poison may enter our body while doing so, so she asked us to leave you to rest. You were asleep for five days! You got us so worried!"  
  
Harry was touched by his friends' actions. "Thanks. By the way, Hermione. Happy birthday. Your present is in my trunk. Erm. I'll give it to you when I'm discharged."  
  
"It's okay. Take your time. Alex gave me a great present by saving you." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life," Harry said to Alex.  
  
"You saved mine too. If you hadn't stepped in, the cobra would have injected its venom in my neck veins. I would have died instantly." She squatted down and gazed intensely into Harry's eyes. Harry felt his face flushed again. "Thank you."  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
"Harry!" Ron ran and stopped at the entrance. "Guess who's here?"  
  
A large black dog strolled in, followed by Professor Dumbledore. A large white owl was perched on the elderly wizard's shoulder. Alex raised an eyebrow at the large dog, but did not question. She only knelt and whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
"You should not have told the snakes your name. You better not tell any snakes your name, now that Voldemort had risen."  
  
Harry stared at her in surprise. "You."  
  
The dimple appeared again. "Yes, I'm a Parselmouth."  
  
Before Harry could say anything else, she left the hospital wing, saying that she needed to get some sleep. Harry stared after her. But there was something else that brought Harry's mind back to the hospital wing. The large snowy owl had landed next to Harry's elbow and was nipping his fingers gently. Harry stroked the owl absentmindedly.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing here?" Harry asked. His godfather transformed in front of him, and he knelt down beside Harry's bed, tears shining slightly in his eyes.  
  
"Dumbledore told me what happened to you. I got here as fast as I could. Are you alright?" Harry nodded and grinned.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Ron grinned and patted Harry on the back. "You almost gave us all a heart attack when your blood covered half the area of this bed."  
  
Sirius' face paled. "What?!"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron. "I'm alright, seriously. Just abit weak. Or maybe it's because I'm too comfortable here to do anything else."  
  
"I want the both of you to feed this boy up! Here. Twenty Galleons should be enough." Sirius handed a pouch to Ron. "I got Mrs Weasley to take the money out."  
  
"Sirius!" Harry protested. Sirius shook his head and glared sternly at Harry.  
  
"Mom was almost crying when she heard about you. In fact, all of Gryffindor house was queuing up outside here to see you, until Professor McGonagall threatened to take a hundred points off the house," Ron said, pocketing the money.  
  
"We were the only ones that were allowed to visit you. Alex even slept here last night. She said she wants to thank you personally."  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "I'll leave Sirius and Hedwig here with you. Ron, Hermione, you better bring some chocolate back from Hogsmeade for this boy."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Just one thing. How many other people knows about my wound?" Harry asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Let's see, my family, Sirius, Lupin, the teachers, all the students, and Firenze, according to Hagrid. Hagrid too," Hermione ticked off her fingers. Harry sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Oh! And Firenze told us that by his judgement, a few cobras refer to a few hundred cobras," Ron said, and pulled Hermione out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Professor? How's the Elixir coming along?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Fine, very well. In fact, the Elixir is going to be stronger thanks to the extra snakes you four brought in."  
  
Harry relaxed. Sirius turned back to a dog and climbed on Harry's knees. Harry felt the comforting warmth of the large dog, and patted it slightly. A wave of sleepiness spun his vision slightly. At the dog's licking, and the owl's soft hooting, Harry fell into a deep sleep again.  
  
* * *  
  
During the next two days, Fred and George had brought the entire Quidditch team to visit him. The Creevey brothers visited him with tonnes of fruits, and returned with an equal amount of photos. His roommates, Seamus, Dean and Neville visited him with updates of the school. Ginny gave him a card and a box of chocolate that she and Dobby made. Dobby greeted him with a neck-crushing hug and had to be pried away to keep Harry from suffocating. Even people from other houses came to visit him. The Ravenclaws praised him so many times that Harry felt a stage beyond embarrassment. The Hufflepuffs also visited him, but not as many as those from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Slytherin, not surprisingly, did not even went anywhere close to the hospital wing, according to Ron and Hermione. Hagrid brought him a box of mini cakes that he made himself, which Harry had almost lost his teeth in. But on the third day, someone unexpected turns up.  
  
"Harry?" a soft feminine voice called out. Harry looked up from his textbook and saw Cho standing alone by the doorway.  
  
"Cho? Come in!" Harry gestured. Cho entered somewhat awkwardly and gave Harry a beautiful bouquet of flower. Harry felt his heart pound, but somewhat lighter than before. He muttered a word of thanks and put it in the vase on the table.  
  
"Are you alright now?" she asked. Harry nodded and flexed his arm. Cho giggled and Harry felt his face warming up. An awkward silence hung over the air.  
  
"Erm Harry, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"It's about Cedric." Cho's voice was so soft that it was barely audible. Harry fell silence. He had wanted to talk to Cho about Cedric, but never seem to have found the time.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Cho twisted her fingers. "How did he die?"  
  
"A Death-Eater used Voldemort's wand and did the killing curse on him." Harry trailed off, the memory vivid in his mind. A jet of green light, and Cedric lay before him, dead.  
  
"Did he suffer?" Cho asked again.  
  
"No. The curse was quick, unlike the Crucio curse. Thank goodness for that," Harry said. Now even he was twisting his fingers. He had this crazy urge to confess, but he didn't really want to hear her reply. Cho stayed on for a little while, answering Harry's questions about the O.W.Ls. An hour after she arrived, she turned to leave.  
  
"Cho!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I like you."  
  
Cho widened her eyes and flushed. Harry felt about as hot as an oven. "I mean. I... I..."  
  
Cho smiled faintly. Harry's face felt like fire. "Thank you, Harry, but. I was engaged to Cedric."  
  
Harry's world came crashing down. "What?"  
  
"We were engaged. We were planning to get married after we leave Hogwarts, but."  
  
Harry felt numb. It was as though the Amber Poison had re-entered his body again. "I'm sorry." was all he could mutter. Cho leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"You'll always be my friend, Harry, always."  
  
Harry could only muster enough strength for a nod. Cho turned and left, but not before she burst into tears. Harry felt a strange stinging sensation in his eyes. Then, he felt water trickling down his cheeks.  
  
"Harry?" Alex walked into the hospital wing and Harry hurriedly tried to wipe his tears away.  
  
"Hi Alex. how was class today?" Harry heard a high and slightly choked voice asked. It took him a while to realize that that voice was his.  
  
Alex ignored the question. She held Harry's hand, and he felt another fresh burst of tears at the back of his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I heard everything. Don't hold back your emotions. It's not good," Alex whispered softly. "Ron and Hermione wouldn't be here for a while. They are in the library. I've placed a Repelling Spell. No one will be here at all. Just cry, alright?"  
  
Alex stood up to leave, but Harry pulled her robes. "Don't go. please?"  
  
Alex smiled and sat down on the bed again. Harry closed his eyes and tears trickled down his cheeks like waterfalls. Alex placed her hands around Harry, and held him closer. It was a long half an hour before Harry stopped.  
  
"It's funny, isn't it, for a boy to cry like that," Harry muttered.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm supposed to be mature now, yet I'm still crying like a baby."  
  
"A mature man will cry when it's needed to. I bet even Dumbledore cries when he couldn't help it. For your case, it's perfectly normal."  
  
Harry looked up at the emerald eyes. He muttered his thanks. Alex asked him questions about his life, and Harry soon found himself telling his entire life. Alex was a good listener, and Harry was grateful for that. That night, Alex stayed behind with Harry, and the both of them started talking about anything under the sun and moon.  
  
"Harry, mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"How would you feel, if one of your best friends was actually an enemy?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?'  
  
Alex looked slightly lost for words. "Erm."  
  
Harry sighed. "I would feel very betrayed."  
  
"Would you hate the person?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Depends. I mean, Professor Moody was supposed to be my friend, but he turns out to be Voldemort's greatest helper. I didn't hate him, but I did feel betrayed. Why the sudden question?"  
  
Alex shook her head. She suddenly smiled. "You know, I think Ron had a crush on Hermione!"  
  
Harry considered. He did sense some form of jealousy from Ron when Hermione was dancing with Viktor Krum, a well-known Quidditch Seeker, last year at the Yule Ball. "Yeah." Harry then told Alex about the Yule Ball.  
  
"I was going to invite." Harry trailed off. Alex smiled.  
  
"I understand, go on."  
  
"In the end we didn't get the girls we wanted, so we asked Parvatil and her twin. But Ron spend half the time staring at Krum and Hermione."  
  
Alex grinned mischievously. "Do you know what he did at the forest?"  
  
"What?" Harry inched closer.  
  
"There was this instant when about two dozen snakes were charging at them from about ten inches. Ron gave up trying to blast them away, and pushed Hermione to the ground, with him covering her entire body. I blasted the snakes away before they struck Ron, and the two of them looked a lot like Ron's hair after that."  
  
Harry laughed. He could picture Hermione and Ron blushing at each other. He and Alex exchanged their own analysis of Ron and Hermione. At the same, loud sneezing could be heard from the girls' and boys' dormitories. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ Please comment! Please comment! Please comment! Please comment! Please comment! Please comment! Please comment! 


	7. Special Delivery

Special Delivery  
  
Two days after Cho's visit, Harry was discharged. After Madam Pomfrey agreed to let him go, he raced up to the Gryffindor Tower, eager to see his friends.  
  
"Griffin," he muttered to the Fat Lady. The portrait opened to reveal an empty common room. He stepped into the room, and gazed around.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Harry leapt about two inches in the air when the entire Gryffindor house jumped on him, hugging him and praising him. Fred and George pulled a trolley full of food.  
  
"Courtesy of Dobby and the Marauders," Fred whispered. Harry grinned. He then looked around.  
  
"Where are Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Here!" Harry jumped again when Ron and Hermione shouted into his ears. Hermione jumped on him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Harry choked slightly and she loosened her grip.  
  
"Where's Alex?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's helping the professors getting ready the Elixir for distributing. But she said she'll be here soon."  
  
Harry nodded. For some reason, he felt his heart beating slightly faster than before.  
  
"ALRIGHT! LET'S PARTY!" George yelled. The Gryffindors cheered and dug into the food. Harry grinned through mouthfuls of chicken and pumpkin juice.  
  
"By the way, Professor Dumbledore awarded fifty points each to the four of us for the capture of the snakes. Another ten was awarded to Alex for her first aid skills," Hermione announced, biting gingerly into a chicken drumstick.  
  
"Wow! That makes two hundred and ten points!" Harry beamed. The Gryffindors cheered even louder. Just then, the portrait opened, and Alex stepped in.  
  
"Ah! The girl of the hour!" Lee Jordan yelled. Alex blushed. She held out a large box.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants me to distribute these to you guys. five each."  
  
"We can do that later. come, let's party!" Fred pulled Alex into a silly dance. The Gryffindors broke into hysterical laughter.  
  
That night, the Gryffindors retreated with weary bodies, but happy moods. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex stayed beside the fire when the others headed back to their dormitories.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, your present," Harry smacked his forehead. He waved his wand and Summoned a parcel from his dormitory. Hermione opened it, and gasped in surprise. Lying comfortably on pieces of tissue papers was a sapphire studded hair clip. It was a rose with platinum twines at the sides, with the sapphires on the petals.  
  
"Harry. I can't. I can't." Hermione stuttered. Harry grinned.  
  
"Yes, you can. You deserved it." Harry looked at Hermione straight in the eye. "Thanks for being my friend."  
  
Hermione nodded and clipped her hair neatly. The sapphires looked especially dazzling on her chestnut brown hair. Harry glanced at Ron, who was biting his lips quietly. Harry smiled knowingly.  
  
"Ron, what did you give Hermione?"  
  
Ron blushed slightly. Alex answered for him. "A sapphire pendant shaped as a H."  
  
Ron and Hermione flushed. "It. it. was." Ron stuttered.  
  
"It must be even better than my gift, right?" Harry teased Hermione. She flushed even further, and looked away. Ron's face had disappeared under his red hair. They muttered an excuse about being tired and scampered away to their dormitories, leaving Alex and Harry by the fire alone. Harry threw a glance at Alex, who was looking at the fire thoughtfully. Her face reflected the glow from the fire, highlighting her features to perfection. Her long raven tresses framed her face and brought out the sparkle in her eyes. Harry's heart gave a bound as he stared at her.  
  
Alex looked up, and smiled. Harry felt his face burned. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. no."  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Alex asked, her voice concerned. Harry nodded. He could feel his face burning like the fire in front of him.  
  
Harry nodded, not thrusting his mouth to talk. Alex glanced at him and Harry felt a pounding sensation in his heart.  
  
"It's getting late. You better go back and take some rest. Here," Alex handed five bottles of clear blue solution to Harry. As Harry took the five bottles, his hand brushed past Alex's, and sent chills up his hand.  
  
"Thanks," Harry muttered. Alex smiled in reply and put out the fire with a wave of her wand. The both of them walked up the steps quietly.  
  
"Goodnight," she whispered as they reached the door to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Goodnight," Harry replied and turned to his left.  
  
That night, Harry slept with a smile on his face.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning was a cold one. Large droplets of rain accompanied by strong wind forced most of the Hogwarts students to put on their winter outfits as they headed for breakfast, even though it was barely autumn. Harry was glad for the comforting warmth of the Great Hall. It was then he finally knew how a frozen turkey felt when being thawed. He began to worry about Sirius.  
  
'I wonder if this rain covered the area he is in. Does he have enough clothes? Does he have enough food. should I...'  
  
"A penny for your thoughts," a soft voice whispered. Harry jumped slightly and turned to see a pair of sharp emerald eyes.  
  
Alex smiled apologetically. "Did I scare you?"  
  
Harry shook his head. He took off his thick winter robes and placed them neatly on his laps. "Cold morning huh?"  
  
Alex nodded. "Even China wasn't that cold. My cousin would love this weather. he's always complaining that China is too warm."  
  
"Your cousin would love this," Harry shivered. Alex smiled briefly. Her eyes were slightly sad at the mention of her family.  
  
"Do you miss your family?" Harry asked quietly. Alex nodded.  
  
"I missed my grandmother. She was my mother's mother, and a great witch. She had always been my mentor."  
  
"Wait. I thought your family resented you?" The question blurted out of Harry's mouth before he could rephrase it. "I mean. erm."  
  
"They resented me because I was a witch bearing my father's blood. in actual fact, they hated my father."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's a European. My mother's family thought it was unlucky for a Chinese to marry a European."  
  
Harry's heart sank somewhat upon hearing that. "Oh. So, you are a pure- blood?"  
  
"What's that?" Harry explained. Alex nodded. Just then, Ron and Hermione joined their table.  
  
"Gosh. can you believe this weather? It could have been winter, and no one would notice the difference. How are we going to train in this?" Ron shivered slightly as he removed his robes.  
  
"Hopefully, this is only temporary," Harry gestured to the ceiling, which was filled with dark grey clouds and illusionary rain falling on them. The ceiling had the ability to reflect whatever's on the sky outside of the walls. The rain was 'flying' in all direction, probably because of the wind, and the clouds were so thick and tight, that Harry was reminded of a kind of junk food he saw in Dudley's list of favourite snacks; cotton candy.  
  
Alex looked at the sky thoughtfully. Ron and Harry were talking so intensely about the Quidditch, that only Hermione heard the one word Alex muttered at the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
The next afternoon, the Gryffindors trained for their first match with Slytherins, which was only a week away. Errol had sent Ron his Comet, which caused it to clash head-on into their soup. Errol was sent to the Owlery for a rest and a bath. However, Ron's Comet wasn't as good as Harry's Firebolt, and it kept tripping whenever Ron tried to turn sharply. This pulled the Gryffindors' morale greatly, and Harry himself was getting discouraged.  
  
That following Sunday, the four friends were seated in the common room, among with all the other Gryffindors, watching Harry and Ron play wizard's chess.  
  
"Why in the first place did I even agreed to play with you?" Harry sighed, as he watched his king being sliced into two by a pawn.  
  
"That's because you are my friend, friend," Ron grinned. Harry sighed and grinned. He looked down at the chessboard and saw the white pawns dancing awkwardly at their victory. The remaining black pawns that were whole were kneeling and mourning for their king.  
  
A familiar hoot echoed. None of Gryffindors thought it was weird for Hedwig to deliver a mail to Harry in the common room. They had seen queerer things than that.  
  
"Who sent it?" Ron asked. "Is it."  
  
Harry shook his head, knowing what Ron was going to say. He opened the folded parchment, and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shook his head and whistled a casual tune. The Gryffindor Quidditch team immediately sat up and looked at him cautiously.  
  
'Alex's idea was great,' Harry thought as he walked out of the room and up to the Owlery. Hedwig was perched on his shoulder, nipping his ear gently now and then. Ron muttered an apologetic excuse to Hermione, who glared at the boys before stomping off to the library, and followed Harry. In less than five minutes, the Quidditch were gathered in the Owlery.  
  
"You guys would not believe this. Someone placed an order for five Firebolts for us, and it is due to arrive three hours later," Harry whispered. A loud gathered gasp was heard and a few owls opened one eye and hooted in protest.  
  
"Dear Mr Potter, we are pleased to inform you that the five Firebolts are now ready for delivery. It should arrive three hours after this letter reaches you. Please be at the Owlery. They had all been paid for, and checked for any known jinxes and hexes thoroughly. Our management is very pleased with the payment, and we will be extremely pleased to continue supplying Firebolts for Hogwarts if required. Yours sincerely, Mr Edward O'Brien, Owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies."  
  
Ron and the others were stunned. "Five Firebolts? For us?" Ron stammered.  
  
Harry nodded stiffly, as though the news had numbed him. "It may be a prank letter. Let's wait and see if the brooms arrive. meanwhile, keep this within yourself. I don't want the other houses to know."  
  
The team nodded, but the excitement of owning a Firebolt was too overwhelming. The team would not leave the Owlery for fear that their expressions may betray their feelings. Alex however, wore a shadowed expression upon hearing the news. Harry shrugged it off and fed Hedwig with pieces of Owl Snack from her tray.  
  
Three long hours later, five owls were seen soaring in the air, each carrying a long parcel. The owls dropped their broomsticks at different hands, and soon, the Quidditch team laid their eyes on the best broom in the world. Ron fingered the handle lovingly.  
  
"Wow. am I dreaming? Harry, pinch me, quick!" Ron exclaimed. Harry pinched him hard on the shoulder, which he acknowledged with a loud 'yelp'.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Fred and George breathed at the same time. Harry grinned happily, but couldn't help noticing that Alex's face was downcast, again.  
  
* * * The Gryffindor team had never been so excited about a match before in their lives. Each had polished their broom such that they could reflect their teeth. Harry saw Ron gripping his Firebolt so tightly, that his knuckles were turning white. The whistle went off, and they mount their brooms. Harry kicked off first, and he felt the warm sunlight pouring on him. He heard a fellow Gryffindor, Lee Jordan commenting with shock in his tone.  
  
"From the Gryffindor team, we have. Oh. My. Good. Lord! Seven Firebolts in the team. - Oops Professor, ok, ok. I'll continue. - As I was saying, we have Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Chang, Johnson, and Spinnet. All of them are riding on Firebolt! As all of you know, the Firebolt is THE best broom in the world, built in with. OUCH! Sorry Professor! Alright. And from the Slytherin team, we have Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Montague, Prucey and Warrington. Refereeing this game would be Madam Hooch!"  
  
Harry glared at Malfoy as they hovered in mid-air over the box that contains the balls. Madam Hooch let the Bludgers and Golden Snitch loose, and then threw the Quaffle. Harry saw a red blur snatching the red ball and speeding off to the Slytherin goal. A sharp whistle was heard, indicating a goal for Gryffindors. A loud, deafening cheer was heard from the Gryffindor stands.  
  
"Goal for Gryffindor! Good lord, did any of you see Chang at all?" Another whistle. "There she goes again! Another goal for." Another whistle. "Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry saw Alex zooming past the Slytherin Chasers, taking dangerous dives and scoring at what seemed like five goals per minute. The Slytherin Chasers had started to crowd around, her, but she reacted quickly by throwing the ball to Angelina and letting her score.  
  
"Goodness gracious! Look at Chang go! She is certainly an all-rounder, being excellent in studies, the creator of Elixir of Chance, and not to mention very pretty as well.OUCH, Professor, I was only joking!" Another whistle. "And there she go! Her ninth goal!"  
  
Alex, Angelina and Alicia pumped their fist in the air, and zoomed off to the other side. The Slytherin Beaters, Crabbe and Goyle were beginning to target at Alex. It had been more than five times since a Bludger had narrowly missed her head. However, Alex had quick reflexes, and always managed to dive or dodge in time. Harry hovered in mid-air, looking around for the Golden Snitch. He saw Malfoy staring at him. Harry dived very suddenly, and Malfoy followed, thinking that he had seen the Snitch. Harry pulled out of the dive suddenly, and circled harmlessly off, and saw Malfoy barely managing to pull out of the dive. He rolled on the pitch, sending laughter from the Gryffindor stands.  
  
"Nice one Potter! But you should have gone harder.- Ouch! Sorry Professor. No! I'll comment.! - Great Wronski Feint Potter!" His voice was interrupted by another whistle. Harry grinned at Malfoy, who was shaking his fist angrily at him. Then, he saw it. He pressed himself entirely on the broomstick, the wind beating his face so hard that it hurt. The small walnut sized ball fled off, with Harry close on his heels. A sudden Bludger almost crash into his broomstick, and Harry managed to swerve just in time. Another Bludger cut his route, and he dived. But the Snitch is gone. Harry cursed, and saw Malfoy grinning at Crabbe and Goyle. He pulled upward saw Crabbe hitting the Bludger directly at Alex. Alex turned sharply, and she threw the ball to Angelina. Harry saw another Bludger heading for her back.  
  
"Alex, behind you! Harry yelled. Alex turned backwards in mid-air and sped off in the opposite direction. Harry saw Crabbe close at her broom. Then he saw the Snitch again. It was twitching slightly near the ground. He dived, and the Snitch took flight. He chased the Snitch with Malfoy close behind. The Snitch pulled up and Harry followed. He reached out to grab the Snitch when a sudden gasp from the crowd made him look away. He saw Alex dodging two Bludgers at the same time. His heart was in his throat when he saw Alex made a ridiculously steep dive. The Bludgers followed her for a while, but they gave up, seeing the sharp dodges and turns she made.  
  
"Excellent dodging, Chang!" Lee Jordan shouted. Another whistle went off. "That's a hundred and fifty to zero, Gryffindor in lead!"  
  
Harry caught sight of Alex holding the Quaffle, and throwing it exactly the same instant when Flint dived towards her. The Quaffle slipped past Flint's hands and went into the hoop. The Gryffindors went ecstatic and Harry clapped. Alex dived downwards and pulled up just when a Bludger cut through the air her head was a few seconds before. She stopped hastily next to Harry.  
  
"Be careful, I think the Bludgers had a weird longing for our necks," Alex whispered. no sooner had she said that, Harry heard the whizzing of a Bludger. Alex and Harry sped off in different directions, and the Bludger gave up. Instead, it resumed its usual job of trying to 'de-seat' everyone on the broom. The Slytherins had made it a habit of surrounding Alex whenever she had the Quaffle, and blocking her way as they sped to the Gryffindors' goals. However, Ron was there to defend all the goals. Harry was now worrying for two of his friends as the Bludgers found themselves a third target - Harry's best red-hair friend. He looked on anxiously and a flash caught his eye. Without thinking, he pushed himself on his broom and sped towards the Snitch. Malfoy followed closely on his broom. Harry pulled a series of dives to shake Malfoy off, but the latter proved to be a good pest.  
  
'Not that that was news,' Harry thought in dismay. Suddenly, a red figure cut in between Malfoy and Harry, which threw Malfoy off. He spun around on his broom and was thrown off by the broom. Malfoy laid, dazed on the grass. Harry was about to thank the intruder when he saw the Snitch hovering above the fallen Malfoy, right under Harry's nose! He grabbed the Snitch and turned. Two whizzing Bludgers zipped past his eyes and hit the red figure that had cut in between Harry and Malfoy. A sickening thud was heard and Harry saw the red figure being smashed into one of the stands. His heart pounded painfully when he realized that the figure was none other than Alex! Harry sped towards the broken stand, along with Ron and the other Quidditch members. Harry jumped off his Firebolt and dashed to Alex's side. She was unconscious, a steady stream of blood trickling from her mouth. Her eyebrows were tightly knitted, indicating that she was feeling pain even in unconsciousness. Harry carried her up gently and requested for the crowd to give way.  
  
Hermione squeezed through the crowd and did a simple Healing spell on Alex. Her brows loosened slightly.  
  
"It will help to ease her pain temporarily. But we must get her to the hospital wing immediately." Harry nodded and climbed on his Firebolt. He wrapped his arms tightly around Alex's waist and kicked off. This was the first time he was riding his broom without his hands on the handle. And the broom itself seemed to know the urgency of the situation and sped off steadily to the hospital wing.  
  
They arrived at the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey quickly gestured them to a bed. She pulled the screen across, and shooed Harry out. Harry was wringing his fingers till they hurt. The rest of the Quidditch team appeared at the entrance thereafter, and each were asking questions about Alex. Madam Pomfrey appeared behind the screen.  
  
"Angelina! Alicia! Come in here!"  
  
The two girls obeyed. Fred and George tried to cheer the atmosphere up by describing the game. Harry mustered a small smile, but his mind was still on Alex. Finally, a long half an hour later, Madam Pomfrey pulled back the screen. Harry hurried to her.  
  
"She shattered her ribs. It'll take a long time for her to recover, especially since she had a weak physique in the first place. Professor McGonagall better know about this. She just woke up, but I gave her some Sleeping Draught. Now, the rest of you be quick. She can only talk for a short while."  
  
The boys gathered around Alex, who was sitting up slightly. Her voice was laced with pain and almost inaudible. Harry felt a painful squeeze in his heart when he heard it. "What's the score?"  
  
Fred and George grinned. "Three hundred and ten to nothing! We trashed the Slytherins!" Alex smiled weakly. She looked at Harry.  
  
"How did I do, Cap?" Harry held her hand tightly.  
  
"Great." He choked slightly. Hermione and Ron stared at him knowingly. Fred and George exchanged puzzled glances with the girls. Madam Pomfrey shooed them out, and Harry lingered behind, reluctant to let go of Alex's hand. Alex gave an assuring smile.  
  
"I'll be up in no time. Get some presents ready," she joked. Harry mustered a weak smile and turned. He turned again at the entrance, only to see Alex sleeping peacefully. For some reason, his heart seemed to be racing, even as he stared at her from a distance. As a matter of fact, his heart had raced every time he saw Alex, ever since they met in the Flourish and Blotts.  
  
'Why? Why do I feel that way? It's different from how I felt towards Cho, but yet, similar.'  
  
Harry walked slowly up to the Gryffindor tower. 'Perhaps I should ask Snuffles about this." Harry nodded with his decision and gave the password to the Fat Lady, and entered into the Gryffindor Common room, only to be blasted off his feet by an extremely loud party, courtesy of the Weasley twins, and also featured a dancing Professor McGonagall, and a waltzing Ron and Hermione. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Please give comments!!!!!!!!! And how's the Quidditch match? Give comments on that too! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. The Martial Arts Club

The Martial Arts Club  
  
Alex looked up from her book, and broke into a wide grin. Harry found himself blushing again. He was at the entrance of the hospital wing, and was staring at Alex as she read. She looked so cute with the hospital gown that Harry stopped at the entrance, and simply stared at her.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Harry grinned somewhat nervously. "Hey! How's my ace Chaser doing?"  
  
Alex smiled again. "Great! Madam Pomfrey says I can be out in about two days time!"  
  
Harry set the small box he had been carrying on the small table in front of the bed. Alex put the book away and leaned forward. Her rich green eyes sparkled as he took out some Butterbeer and a new product called Choco Chocs Every Flavour Dip. It was somewhat like the chocolate dips they have in the Muggle World, only that the dip will change flavour at every dip.  
  
"I still haven't ask Professor Dumbledore about the martial arts class," Alex said thoughtfully.  
  
"I object to it." Harry replied quickly, and trailed off at Alex's surprised look.  
  
"Why not? You wanted to learn, didn't you?"  
  
"Sure I did, but I... I..." Harry felt the same warmth on his cheeks. "I don't want to see anything happen to you, again." By the time he finished the sentence, he was almost whispering. He thought he saw Alex's face redden slightly. A deafening silence covered the atmosphere.  
  
"Thanks Harry." Alex finally replied, breaking the silence. Harry nodded, his face still rather hot. He looked up at the piercing emerald eyes and his face felt as though on fire. He suddenly became very engrossed in his Every Flavour Dip. Alex looked away and another deafening silence took over. Harry sneaked a glance at Alex, who was still not looking at him, and his heart thumped.  
  
"I'll.erm.I'll be. in the.Great Dorms.erm. no. Quiddtory. no. dorms. bye." Harry sped off, his running footsteps echoing through the hallway. Alex stared after him, with a sad expression on her face.  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later, the Weasleys, which includes the twins, Ron and Ginny, organized a welcome back party for Alex. Harry couldn't help but notice that Alex gave him the cold shoulder throughout the entire party. He wondered this out loud.  
  
"Nah. it's probably your imagination," Hermione and Ron both gave him the same answer. Harry shrugged it off, but he knew it wasn't his imagination. Alex totally ignored and avoided him throughout the entire week.  
  
That following Monday at breakfast, Alex's cold attitude had not changed. She barely spoke to Harry when they met, and did not glance at him at all during breakfast. The Hall was decorated with Halloween decorations, as the occasion draws near. Harry bit half-heartedly into a turkey ham sandwich, and glanced sideways at Alex. She was smiling at something Angelina had said, and was replying with an enthusiastic tone. She turned and her eyes met Harry's. Harry smiled, but Alex ignored. For some reason, Harry felt a stabbing pain in his heart. A slight tinkling made him look up at the main table.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall called out. Professor Dumbledore stood up, his silvery beard seemed especially bright under the dark decorations.  
  
"I'm pleased to inform you that we will be setting up a martial arts club, coached by Miss Alexandra Chang." Harry sat up at the news.  
  
"The club will take place here in the Great Hall on Saturdays, at three, starting from this coming Saturday. All whom are interested are requested to sign up with Professor McGonagall."  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat down. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who looked ecstatic. "Are you two going?"  
  
"Sure!" they replied in unison. Hermione looked closely at Harry. "Are you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I'll see."  
  
* * *  
  
Saturday came not a moment too soon, for the trio. Harry had decided to join the club, not for learning, but to make sure that any of the Slytherins do not hurt Alex in any way. The Great Hall was removed of her long tables and a platform was built where the teachers' table had been. The Great Hall was filled with so many students that Harry was convinced that the entire school had either joined, or turned up. Only one other person was not there.  
  
"Where's Alex?" Hermione asked. She was dressed in a loose T-shirt and long track pants. She had especially tied up her hair into a tight ponytail.  
  
"I dunno. perhaps she's getting ready?" Ron replied. He was dressed in somewhat the same outfit as Hermione, excluding the ponytail, of course.  
  
Harry looked around. He felt extremely odd with his new track pants. He still felt more comfortable with his old jeans. Just then, the door opened again and Alex appeared. The trio's jaw hit the ground when they saw her. Alex was dressed in a blue silk outfit with small little flowers as buttons. There were paler flowers pattern either sewn on or ironed on the silk. Her long hair was tied up tightly in a tight bun. She was holding a long black pouch in her hand, and a towel around her neck. To many, she looked like a professional. To Harry, she also looked downright stunning.  
  
Alex stood on the platform, and smiled at the group. "Hi, to everyone here. Most of you know me, but for those who forgot my name, it's Alexander. But please, call me Alex." She placed the towel and pouch on the platform.  
  
"First things first, all of you must hand over your wands to me." Protests broke out. Alex held her hands up. "I'm sorry, but since martial arts is a Muggle form of defence, wands would not be required. Unless, of course, some of you don't want to learn, you are most welcomed to leave." Alex was looking at Malfoy, who glared back. Almost everyone surrendered their wands, but the Slytherins were most unwilling to part with their wands, but there was something in Alex's tone of voice that made even Malfoy did it.  
  
"Ok, now, I give all of you ten minutes to warm up. And I mean warm-up. If not, you will suffer later," Alex grinned. She did her own warm-up, seriously. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her advice equally seriously. By the end of their ten minutes, each of them felt ready to do a split at Alex's command. She looked up, and scanned the group.  
  
"Now, does anyone here have or had any history of martial arts?"  
  
Harry was surprised to see Cho's hand in the air.  
  
"Cho? What kind of martial arts?"  
  
"Judo. I still practice it during the holidays."  
  
Harry heard about every other kind of martial arts known to mankind for the next half-an-hour. He was also surprised to hear that Hermione had learned fencing when she was young.  
  
"Alright! Can I have a volunteer? Just for a couple of blows," Alex assured at the sceptical faces. The door burst opened at her request. Her jaw dropped when she saw a strong-looking handsome young man striding into the hall. He was dressed in the same type of outfit as Alex, only that it was black instead of blue. His outstandingly brown shoulder-length hair was tied up neatly into a ponytail. His broad shoulders made Harry think of an oak tree.  
  
"Me," he grinned, showing off a dimple. The school automatically made a way for him up to the platform. He grinned at Alex, who returned the smile. It was also a smile where Harry could tell that the two of them are extremely close.  
  
"May I introduce, my assistant, Julian." Julian bowed and faced Alex. As if on instinct, the two of them bowed and raised their fists. Harry stifled a gasp as he saw Julian lunged at Alex. The latter ducked deftly and raised her arm to block off another one of Julian's attacks. Hermione and Ron could only stared at the fighting couple, with their hands covering their mouth.  
  
Julian aimed a kick at Alex's face. Alex ducked and tripped Julian with her leg. Julian flipped himself up and landed firmly on the platform. He barely had time to dodge when Alex attacked him with a series of punches. Harry found himself wringing his fingers in tension, and very nearly yelped when he saw Julian gripping both Alex's fists, and aiming a kick at her waist. With lightning speed, Alex leapt over him gracefully, with her fists still in Julian's, and threw Julian onto the platform. The school erupt into applause. Even Malfoy was clapping with enthusiasm.  
  
'Now, that had to be a first,' Harry thought. Alex helped Julian up, and they bowed.  
  
"Alright, enough of warm-up." Alex started. "Julian will be teaching punches and kicks, like those we had demonstrated. I'll be taking care of sword fighting. Just a question here, how many of you would like to learn sword fighting?"  
  
Sword fighting. Now that is what Harry had really wanted to learn. He had handled a sword before, but only clumsily. He raised his hand, much to Ron and Hermione's surprise. Among with the others were Ron, Hermione, Cho, Malfoy, Pansy, Dean, Seamus etc.  
  
Alex led the sword fighting team away, and Julian gathered the others in the far end of the hall. Harry couldn't help but notice that most of the girls joined Julian's part of the club, and were practically drooling at Julian's tough looking frame. But the latter was looking at a certain raven- hair, green-eyed girl in the hall.  
  
Alex drew out a gleaming sword that resembled the Gryffindor sword. Only that the handle was decorated with emeralds instead of rubies.  
  
"I want all of you to take this sword," Alex held up the emerald-studded sword. "And exchange a few strokes with me. Alright?" The group nodded slightly.  
  
"Who's first?" Alex asked, drawing out another sword. The second sword was identical, only that the handle was decorated with diamonds.  
  
Harry looked around the group. No one seemed to dare to take Alex on, especially after the little demonstration with Julian. Harry swallowed slightly and raised his hand. He saw Alex's eyes widen slightly, and heard Hermione and Ron took in a sharp breath.  
  
"All right, Mr Potter," Alex held the sword by the blade carefully and pointed the handle at Harry. Harry felt a sharp stinging pain when he heard Alex call him 'Mr Potter.' It was as though the two words had pulled the distance between them even further. He took the sword and marvelled at the lightness of the weapon. Alex held up the second sword, and raised it. Harry followed.  
  
The two of them stood still for a while. Alex spoke in a challenging tone. "After you, Mr Potter."  
  
Harry tightened his grip on the sword, and swung it uncertainly. Alex's sword met his with a loud 'clang'. Then, as if possessed, Harry continued attacking Alex, with perfect strokes. Alex's sword met every of his strokes with a defiant 'clang'. Harry couldn't help noticing that Alex handled the sword with a dancer's grace, and most certainly expertise. Harry lowered his body and attempted a stab at Alex's stomach. A familiar 'clang' echoed through the hall, and brought everyone's attention to the two of them. Harry felt a pushing force from the sword and he fell to his knees. With a quick turn of her wrist, Alex flicked Harry's sword away and placed the tip of her sword at Harry's throbbing throat.  
  
"That's excellent, Mr Potter. Next?" Alex said coldly, and Harry stood up. Before he turned away however, he exchanged a brief glance with Alex. Despite her icy expression, her eyes were filled with a mysterious melancholy. For a meaningful second, her expression melted, and Harry had the urge to run up to her and hold her tightly in his arms. But he didn't. Alex looked away almost immediately, and Harry walked back to his friends. Ron and Hermione were gaping and praising him for his performance, but Harry wasn't listening. He kept his eyes fixed on Alex, who was duelling with a Hufflepuff. Harry felt the same stabbing pain in his heart, and looked away from Alex. His eyes fell on Malfoy, who had the exact same expression on his face as he just saw on Julian. And he was looking straight at Alex.  
  
The martial arts club went extremely well. Harry heard extreme praises about Julian, who apparently, knew exactly what he's doing. Ron and Hermione were discussing vividly on how to block certain strokes between themselves, oblivious that Harry was even there, thus giving Harry a short moment of silence.  
  
'Why? Why is Alex so cold towards me?' he asked himself. The very thought was wrenching his heart. Just then, running footsteps caught up with them. Harry turned, half-hoping that it was Alex. But it was Julian.  
  
"Hey man," Julian grinned. His voice was way deeper than Harry's, and had an Asian accent, just like Alex's. His eyes were an alarming shade of blue, contrasted by a dark tan. Ron and Hermione said 'hi' politely but walked away from them, still discussing.  
  
"Hi, I'm Julian. I saw how you fought with Alex just now. You were good."  
  
Harry mustered a weak smile. "Not as good as you."  
  
Julian laughed. "I'm not as good as you in sword fighting. Alex. she's the best in everything." He looked around with awe written over his face.  
  
"So, you live here?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Cool! The CIM isn't that cooling!" Child-like exhilaration was seen in his wide grin and sparkling eyes. Harry could not help smiling.  
  
"CIM?"  
  
"Chinese Institute of Magic," Julian replied, while looking over Harry's shoulder. "I wonder what's keeping Alex?"  
  
'Probably me,' Harry thought glumly. "Dunno, you want to check things out?"  
  
Julian nodded and the both of them walked back to the Great Hall. They saw Alex packing the swords while talking to a white-blonde haired boy.  
  
'Malfoy?' Harry thought in amazement. He saw Alex smiling at him, while Malfoy actually smiled. Not a smirk, or a sneer. But an actual true smile. Harry was surprised to see that Malfoy looked a lot nicer when he's smiling, however, he was resentful that Alex smiled at Malfoy, but would not even look at him.  
  
"So, it's a deal?" Harry heard Malfoy ask Alex. Alex nodded. Malfoy grinned happily and turned. His smile immediately changed into a smirk.  
  
"Hello Potter," Malfoy spat. He sneered at Julian and walked away.  
  
"Alex, what were you two talking about?" Julian asked.  
  
"Agreed to go out with Draco. Why?" Alex asked casually. Harry could feel his heart sinking.  
  
"Yes. It's not any business of yours to judge that, I believe," Alex turned her head away and walked off. Harry stared after her, and felt a scorching pain in his heart. 


	9. A Good Friend

A Good Friend

Harry did not really know how he got back to the Gryffindor common room. His mind was reeling slightly and the only thing he knew he was doing was walking. He remembered vaguely replying to Ron that he was all right, just tired and in the next moment, he was in his four-poster. Harry lay with his cheek on his pillow and looked to the side. He never closed his eyes throughout the night. 

*            *            *

The next morning saw Harry lying in his bed, feeling extremely lethargic. He felt itchiness in his eyes from the lack of sleep the night before. Harry had no intention of going down to the Great Hall to join his housemates for breakfast, and to see the cold eyes of Alex. He had asked himself a million questions. Why has Alex's attitude towards him changed overnight? What had he done? What had happened?

A familiar hooting disrupted his thoughts. Hedwig was protesting with loud hoots outside the locked window. Harry opened the window and Hedwig perched on his shoulder. The owl seemed to sense that her owner was feeling sad, and she nibbled Harry's ear gently. Harry sat on the windowsill and looked down. The view from the Gryffindor Tower had always been very picturesque, only Harry had never bothered to take a second look. He stared at the pale blue sky and the cotton clouds. His heart felt, for the first time in days, strangely calm. A cool breeze washed over his face, and Harry took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the fresh air.

"Harry?" Harry turned and saw Ginny standing by the door, holding what seemed like a package wrapped in some tissue papers. 

"Hey Ginny, come on in," Harry gestured for Ginny to sit on his bed. Ginny sat down gingerly, and fiddled with the package. 

"What is it?" Harry asked. Ginny's face flushed and handed Harry the package. 

"I... I didn't see you at breakfast… so I... got you something…" Ginny stammered. Harry accepted the package and thanked her. Ginny fell silent, not really sure of what to say. She looked sideways at Harry, who was taking a small bite of the sandwich. If only Harry had noticed her the way he noticed Alexandra. If only she was as pretty as Alexandra. And as clever. Ginny knew that Harry had feelings for Alexandra. Anyone close to him, or had taken a habit of observing him subtly, would be able to tell. 

"Harry… I..." Ginny started. This is it, THE moment. She had been planning to do this for the past few years, but had never found the chance to do so. Ginny looked away and felt the familiar warmth in her cheeks. At that very moment, a loud laughing was heard from the common room. 

"Wow! This is an awesome place!" Harry looked up, and turned suddenly, scaring Hedwig, and she took flight. Harry opened the door and walked down to the common room. There, he saw Alex and Julian on the couches. Harry heard Ginny breathing behind him, and gestured for her to keep quiet.

"This is wicked!" Julian breathed. Alex smiled faintly. Even from a distance, Harry could see that she did not share Julian's excitement. It took a few seconds before Julian noticed it as well. 

"Alex, I know what is on your mind. If you…" Julian started. Alex held up a hand to stop him.

"Please, I don't want to talk about Harry." Harry stepped back quietly and looked at the couple from behind a door. 

"Why did you do that to him anyway?" Julian asked. Alex sighed and looked away. 

"You know why. I shouldn't and I couldn't. It would only endanger his life."

Julian raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it because you're–" 

Alex clamped his mouth and shook her head. "Don't say it, but yes." Alex removed her hand, and looked at the fire. The broken conversation was frustrating, but there's no way he could get any information out of them for the time being. He stepped out from his hiding place, and made a big show of coming down the stairs. The couple was stunned. They were even more stunned to see Ginny following Harry. From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Alex's face falling. 

*            *            *

Harry went up to the library, where he could get some peace and quiet, alone. He sat down on a corner of the darkest area of the library and leaned his head against the wall. He felt his stomach protesting with loud growls, but he ignored it. Harry closed his eyes, and thought about the day he first met Alex. His heart started pounding, and Harry felt a rush of blood to his face. 

"Harry?" Harry jumped about an inch in air when he realized that it was Cho. She was sitting in the shelf behind him. 

"Cho?"

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other in unison. A smile tugged at Harry's lips and they chuckled. 

Cho pulled Harry's hand and pulled him further into the library. Harry wanted to ask, but something about Cho's expression shut him up. They stopped in front of a large concrete wall, and Cho pressed at one of the many bricks. To Harry's disbelief, the wall flickered and disappeared momentarily. Cho grinned and pulled Harry through, just as the wall formed back. Harry stared at the wall in astonishment. 

"Look, Harry." Harry turned and he gasped sharply. He was in a chamber; a chamber of natural glittering lights. The surroundings were midnight blue, and the sparkling lights only seemed more beautiful. 

"Cedric found this place, when we were in first year. We called it the Chamber of Lights."

Harry finally breathed out. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath. "It's beautiful."

"When Cedric died, I spent a lot of time here. But I felt lonely. I was waiting for a chance to bring someone here." Cho touched one of the lights, and it seemed to melt into a small puddle of shimmering liquid.  She blew on the liquid, and it transformed back into the same glittering lights. Harry saw wet puddles on his robe, and almost immediately, they changed back into small glittering lights. 

"Why me?" Harry asked, still unable to take his eyes off the magnificent sight before him. 

Cho smiled. "Because I felt that you are closer to me than anyone else, besides Cedric. For some reason, I have felt a great affinity with you." She looked away, and Harry noticed that her eyes were strangely shiny. 

"Also because I sensed that you need some peace and quiet these days," Cho smiled. Harry looked away, knowing that Cho had hit a nerve. They had never talked for that long before, but somehow they felt like old friends. She could read and sense his feelings the way not even Ron could. Perhaps that's why Harry fell in love with her. She was so much wiser than he was. They sat down in a comfortable silence, staring at the glittering lights floating above them. 

After that Sunday, Harry felt a lot happier. He and Cho would sneak to the Chamber of Lights once in a while and simply sit down there, watching the fascinating lights. Harry felt that those quiet visits to the chamber had brought Cho and himself closer than anyone could imagine. There was no way Harry and Cho could be a couple, for both their hearts were given to someone else, but for some reason, Harry knew that they would be the best of friends.

*            *            *

A fortnight later, Harry was on his way to Astronomy when he bumped in Alex. It was almost the first time they met since the day at the common room. Harry had given up sword fighting and taken up martial arts, for the reason that he don't want to be with Alex. Harry and Alex had tried to avoid each other, which they succeeded in doing so. Harry and Alex locked their eyes for a while, and Harry felt the same old blush creeping to his cheeks. 

"Hi," Alex greeted softly. Even from the dim lightning of the castle, Harry could tell that Alex's cheeks are pale. 

"Are you alright? You don't look so good." Alex nodded, and she almost stumbled upon her own step. Harry caught her before she hit his chest. 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked again. Alex stared into his eyes. She looked away and straightened up forcefully. 

"Yes I'm fine."

Harry was not surprised by her sudden hostile attitude. He had been used to it, somehow. "Fine." He let Alex walk in front of him and stared at her back. At her tenth step, she stumbled again. Harry quickly step forward and supported her. He gazed into her eyes and suddenly felt a surge of confused emotion flooding his heart. 

"You don't look good…" Harry commented. Alex looked away, and Harry thought he saw her blush. 

"I'll be fine. Let go of me. I can walk on my own," Alex pulled her arm from Harry's grasp, but Harry would not loosen his grip. 

"I would, if you can walk more than ten steps without fainting," Harry said light-heartedly. There was a tiniest hint of a smile on Alex's face before she finally suffered to be supported. Harry grinned slightly at this small victory. The two of them made their way up the Astronomy Tower, which was one of the highest towers in the castle. The moment they were within sight of their fellow classmates, Alex pulled her arm away and walked three feet in front of Harry. With a bright and cheerful smile, she walked towards Hermione and Ron. Harry stared after her, before sighing in resignation.

The wind that night was exceptionally strong. Harry was beginning to regret not wearing an extra sweater. His robes were constantly pulling him back as the wind was being blown towards him. There were times where Harry thought he would be blown off by the wind. 

"Nice breeze isn't it?" Ron shouted over the wind. Harry could not help but laugh at the sight of Ron. His hair was standing in all directions, and was also being blown from left to right as the wind changes directions. 

"Cooling!" Harry replied. Some of his fellow Gryffindors who heard the exchange sniggered. 

"Alright class!" Professor Sinistra yelled over the commotion. Immediately all were quiet, except for the wind. "Find the constellation Andromeda, and its position tonight. Draw out a map for tonight's constellations, and hand it next lesson!" 

There was a scurry of shouts and queries between the students as they tried to find the constellation. Harry turned around to ask Hermione when he noticed that Alex was leaning against one of the pillars at the side of the tower. She was facing the wind, and Harry realized that she was standing too close to the edge. Panic burned his thoughts.

"Alex! Look out!" Harry ran towards her, just as she dropped over the edge. Harry leapt on the edge, and grabbed her wrist. He was alarmed by the chilliness of her skin. Within seconds, he felt himself being pulled over. Two other hands, which Harry knew were Ron and Hermione's, grabbed his arm and helped to pull Alex back onto the tower. Harry felt the weight getting to him, and heaved Alex over. His sudden burst in strength pulled Alex back onto the tower and threw Ron and Hermione off balance. Alex collapsed on him. Her eyes were slightly shut and her cheeks ghostly pale. 

Professor Sinistra quickly dismissed the class, asking them to ignore the Andromeda constellation and hurried to bring Alex down to the hospital wing. Harry carried her up, much to the dislike of a certain Slytherin. Over the howling of the wind, Harry thought he heard Alex murmur his name. He pressed his ears closer, and heard Alex muttering the same thing over and over again.

"Please… not… Harry… please…" 

*            *            *

Julian burst into Hogwarts' gates early next morning. Harry was the first one he saw, for the latter was out on a walk. 

"Harry! How's Alex? Where is she? Did she fell off? Is she alright? Did she injure…" 

Harry held up a hand. "Hold it Julian! You're asking too much questions. She's fine, and she's in the hospital wing now. She did fell over the edge, but we pulled her back in. She's sleeping now, and no, she did not injure herself." Julian opened his mouth again. Harry hurriedly continued. "Yes, Mrs Pomfrey had given her some medicine, and Mrs Pomfrey said that she's suffering from lack of blood."

A shadow crossed Julian's face briefly. "I'll go in and check on her. Wanna come?" Harry could not say that he was _not_ trying to find an excuse to visit Alex. Going as Julian's friend seemed like the best option. He nodded and the two of them jogged to the hospital wing. 

There, they saw Alex sitting up on the bed reading a storybook. She smiled when she saw Julian in. Surprisingly, her smile widened at Harry. 

"Good morning!" Harry returned her smile with a slightly bewildered one. He sat on the chair next to bed, while Julian almost crushed Alex's legs. 

"Are you alright?" Alex nodded and grinned. "Madam Pomfrey had given me some Blood Potion…" Julian's face looked as though he had seen a vampire. Alex continued quickly. "Which is a potion that helps replenish my blood." Julian relaxed and spoke to Alex in a different language. 

"_Ta you…_?" Alex's face looked away, as though a child who had did something wrong.

"_Ni zeng neng rang ta zhe yang zuo ne?_" Alex turned defensive. 

"_Wo zeng neng shuo bu ne?_ _Ta ke shi wo…_" Alex exhaled and talked in an undertone. "_Ji shi ta lai ze bu shan, ke shi… _" 

"_Ke shi ke shi! Ni zai ke shi xia qu ni jiu hui mei ming de!"_

Alex smiled. "Thanks for advice. I'll know where to stand the next time round." Julian looked furious, but Alex shut him up with a look. 

"Thanks, Harry, for pulling me over…" Alex started. Harry looked away, trying to avoid seeing Alex in the eyes. 

"You're welcomed."

Harry did not see how Alex looked at him, but Julian did. And Julian did not like it one bit. 

*            *            *

Harry took a walk that evening after dinner. He felt too lazy to do his Divination homework, and decided to make them up at lunch break the next day. As he walked, he met the Gryffindor resident ghost, Nearly Headless Nick. 

"Good evening Sir Nicholas," Harry greeted automatically.

Nearly Headless Nick grinned and greeted back cheerfully. "Good evening. You looked trouble, Potter."

Harry shook his head and forced, what he hoped, a cheerful grin. "No I'm not. I'm just thinking about my… my… Divination homework."

"Ah! Divination! You know, I was a natural at Divination in my days." Harry raised his eyebrow at this new information.

"Oh?"

Nearly Headless Nick grinned. "My professor was… hm… Griwo?… No… Grina…no…" Nearly Headless Nick muttered to himself while Harry sat patiently.

"Ah yes! Griwonya! She was a wonderful lady, and she was always ready to lend a helping hand. Her predictions were real predictions, not like those the Trelawny makes. Can you believe that Trelawny was Griwonya's descendent? Unbelievable."

Harry had no idea what Professor Griwonya was like, and didn't comment. But he was surprised that Trelawny's ancestor was a professor in Hogwarts.

Nearly Headless Nick continued with his tale. "Fine days. Hogwarts was brand new, and the Headmaster was Gordric. Best guy, he was. He married Griwonya, when I was in seventh year. Salazzar was mad, and I mean really mad. Griwonya was a charming young lady, both great in looks and characteristics. A heavenly combination!" he sighed and looked skywards.

Harry was interested in this first-hand information of Hogwarts' history. He kept quiet and waited for Nearly headless Nick to continue with his tale. 

"Salazzar, of course, was in love with Griwonya, and was mad. To spite Godric and Griwonya, he married a Muggle. But he dumped her once the Muggle was pregnant. We didn't hear much of Salazzar. It seems that he did not want any attention on himself. Strangely though, he died shortly after. Like… about two years later."

Harry sat up. "Salazzar died? What happened?"

"Well, Godric had to look for a new Potions teacher, that's about it."

"I mean why he died? How he died?" 

Nearly Headless Nick frowned. Harry waited.

"In his sleep, I think. We never knew the reason for his death. Godric refused to tell us." Nearly Headless Nick sighed heavily. 

"Then all the rumours about the Chamber of Secrets came out. It was pretty amazing, the legends of Hogwarts. The stories of this school is endless."

Harry nodded. "Are there any books on the stories of Hogwarts?"

Nearly Headless Nick nodded. "Why, yes! I've written one myself. _Legends of Hogwarts_. I should show you where it is. Here, let us go to the library, unless you have something else on your mind?"

Harry shook his head. He was eager to read Nearly Headless Nick's works, and also for some form of entertainment to keep his mind of Alex. He might as well have been carrying her pictures around everywhere. Her face constantly haunted his mind. Harry followed the shadowy figure towards the library. Nearly Headless Nick glided through the walls. When Harry entered the library through the main door, he heard a name he both dreaded and yearned to hear.

"Good evening Alexandra. What brings you to the library?"

Harry peered over and saw Alex holding up a book that had gold lining across the cover. 

"Legends of Hogwarts. Very interesting book." Harry sneaked a glance at Nearly Headless Nick, who was smiling from ear to ear. 

"Where's Harry?" Nearly Head Nick looked around. Harry stepped out from the pillar, acting casual. 

"Good evening, Harry," Alex greeted softly. Harry replied with an equally soft voice. He could feel the familiar warmth in his cheeks. Alex looked away and returned to her book.

"Hey, you two. Did you heard about the Halloween dance? I think Albus is holding one, for fun. And if I'm not wrong, there's also a Christmas dance. We, the resident ghosts heard about it…" 

The rest of Nearly Headless Nick's words were lost in Harry's ears. He glanced at Alex, who was concentrating on the book. If only the balls were slightly earlier, when the both of them were good friends, perhaps Harry would ask her to the ball. Perhaps. 

Alex looked up and her green eyes locked with Harry's. While Nearly Headless Nick was talking about how the ghosts hovered above Professor Dumbledore's head to hear about the plans, Harry was mesmerized by her beauty. Alex didn't break the contact this time. The two of them simply stared at each other. It took Nearly Headless Nick shouting in their ears to break their eye lock. 

"Where did you two went to? The stars?" Nearly Headless Nick looked and sounded angry when he realized that he had lost his 'audience'. 

Alex and Harry flushed. Alex looked uncomfortable, and stood up abruptly. "I've got to go. Erm… bye."

Before Harry could reply, Alex ran out, leaving Harry and Nearly Headless Nick alone in the huge empty library.

*            *            *

The next morning before breakfast, Harry saw Ginny sitting alone in the common room. She looked downcast, and somewhat, sad. 

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Harry asked. Ginny looked up, and her eyes flashed. She turned away, ignoring the question and walked out of the room, leaving Harry mystified. Harry shrugged off and turned, only to see the second pair of angry Weasley eyes.

"What's the matter Ron?"

Ron scoffed. "What's the matter? I should be the one asking you that! How could you do that to Ginny? Break her heart into pieces!"

"Wha… when…" Harry was too stunned at Ron's outburst to say anything. 

"When? That's a good one. Think about it, Potter!" Ron did not explain and strode out. Harry stared after his friend with millions of questions in his mind.

"What's up with Ron?" Hermione asked. "I've never seen him so angry before."

Harry nodded his agreement. "Neither have I."

As Harry and Hermione went down for breakfast, they met Cho and Alex. Cho greeted Harry cheerily, while Alex turned away with a small 'Good morning."

Hermione chatted with Alex about schoolwork, while Cho and Harry talked softly between themselves. 

"She's still acting hot and cold towards me," Harry sighed. Cho smiled wisely.

"Wait and see. I think she has feelings for you." Harry raised his eyebrow involuntarily. Cho giggled. 

"Trust me. She'll confess soon enough." Harry nodded, but did not put much hope into Cho's prediction. He had anticipated too much before. 

When they reached the Great Hall, Harry caught sight of Ron immediately. Likewise, Ron saw him the moment he entered. He cast him an irate look and turned away. Harry sighed, and took his seat beside Angelina and the Weasley twins. Hermione looked torn, and sat with Parvati, refusing to side with Harry or Ron.

Just then, a slight tinkling caught their attention. Professor Dumbledore stood up and shook back the massive sleeves that hung from his arms. 

"To celebrate Halloween this year, the staff had decided to organize a Halloween ball!" the Hall broke out into a buzz of commotion. Professor Dumbledore held up his hands for order. 

"It would take place on Halloween, at six till midnight. For a school treat, the next day would be a holiday!" 

The school cheered. Harry and Cho exchanged a cheerful grin. When Harry turned back, he caught sight of Alex's eyes looking away from him, and Malfoy from the Slytherin table staring at Alex. 


	10. Weird Happenings

Weird Happenings

It was the approaching the second match of the Quidditch Cup, the Gryffindors versus the Ravenclaws. The Quidditch pitch was filled with red and dark blue figures everyday at any free-periods possible. During the practices, Ron would reply Harry in an automatic tone, and end every instruction with 'Yes Captain', which drives Harry nuts. 

At the same time, Harry was trying to explain to both Ginny and Ron. From Fred and George, Harry figured he might have hurt Ginny that day when she went to see him. It was unintentional, which did not help in Harry's explanations. 

"You don't even know you're hurting her? Do you need a knife in your hand and stab it through her before you know you hurt her?" Ron retorted. Harry had no reply to that. It was three days since they had that fight, and almost two weeks since they had not spoken civil words to each other. As much as Harry would like to admit it, he missed his friend. It was like last year, when he had a cold war with Ron. He spent more time with Cho and Hermione, either discussing homework or Quidditch. But he missed his friend. 

Amidst all these, Harry had to cope with the increasing homework, due to his O.W.Ls at the end of the year. And he has to survive through the gruelling Defence Against the Dark Arts classes. Miss Hugh gives them projects for them to work on the various dark curses and spells. She would organize games and quizzes during lessons to keep the fifth-years awake. Other times, she would make them do worksheets, and even give them frequent tests to check on who's weaker. Even Neville is improving in Defence Against the Dark Arts. But that was before. For some reason (which the fifth-years can easily guessed), Miss Hugh had been giving them extensive work and increasing projects. As much as DADA presently is one of the subjects that fifth-years are best in, it also became the subject with the most homework and projects, beating Transfiguration and Potions off the students' usual list. Added to that, throw in Divination, History of Magic and every other subject, Harry wished he could have a Time-Turner for himself. 

Even with the hectic schedule, Harry managed to keep Quidditch practices in his time-table. He and the team had decided on Sunday mornings to be their official training days. The moment practice ends, Harry would have to run back to Gryffindor Tower and rush through his homework. With any luck, he would finish before dinner, and have an hour or two of rest. If not, he would have to speed through dinner and rush back to continue his work. 

With the upcoming match with Ravenclaw, Harry tried to squeeze in another extra hour for training. So that Sunday morning, he was sitting on the field, waiting for his team mates to arrive. Except that he was doing his DADA homework, which was to research on the other curses and their effects. Harry was poring through a huge book which he had borrowed from the library named The Guide to Bad Curses. 

"Cryosilia Curse… temporarily paralyse the victim," Harry muttered, running his gloved finger down the details of the curse. 

"Hm… there's got to be more about this curse," Harry said out loud.

"Cryosilia Curse, the magic goes into the spinal cords and freezes it. There were many people in the past who were permanently paralysed because of this curse," a voice said. Harry thanked the voice absent-mindedly and jotted the point down. 

'Huh?'

Harry turned and saw Alex peering at his notes. "Alex!" 

Alex smiled faintly. "Good morning. DADA?"

Harry kept his notes, which was shamefully untidy, and nodded. "Where are the others?"

Alex shrugged. "Not many people get up here an hour before our practice. At this times, we need all the sleep we can get."

Harry stretched and yawned involuntarily. "What time is it?" 

"Seven-thirty, there's still a half hour left."

Harry nodded. He shifted around uneasily in his Quidditch robes and looked away from Alex. They had not been this alone for a long time, about a month actually. Harry felt the same warmth rushing to his face. 

"Harry…"

Harry couldn't help it but turned to face her. "Hm?"

"I'm sorry… I..." Alex trailed off. She didn't know how continue, her heart was beating too fast. Looking into Harry's eyes, she felt herself at a loss of words. Alex hated herself for who she is, and how she felt towards Harry. 

Harry found himself smiling. "That's ok."

Alex smiled back at him, and Harry felt his heart pounding harder. She looked so beautiful…

"Morning Harry! Morning Alex!" Angelina and Alicia ran into the pitch and joined them. At their invitation, Alex went off to practice flying. Harry decided it's about time he went to get the balls. 

Harry was lugging the balls back to the pitch when he felt a sharp jolting pain in his forehead. He dropped the box and clutched his forehead. He knelt down, leaning against the box and pressing on his forehead. When he looked at his fingers, there was a faint red patch on his finger tips. 

"Harry?" Harry looked up, and saw a flash of red. He could not recognize the face. The pain was blinding him. 

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry could not recognize the voice either. 

"Harry! You're bleeding!" It was then Harry finally recognized that voice. 

"R…Ron?"

His vision finally cleared, but some form of liquid was dripping into his eyes. "Hi Ron…"

Ron's face was creased with worry. "I'll get you to Madam Pomfrey. You're bleeding like crazy." Harry felt Ron helped him up and with a grunt, half-dragged him towards the hospital wing. 

Throughout the entire way, Harry's mind was whirling in a pool of memories. His ears were filled with his parents' cries he heard in third-year. His memory kept replaying the scenes where he saw his parents appearing from Voldemort's wand. He saw a flash of green light and his mother collapse in front of him. He saw the tip of the wand on his head. 

Then, there was nothing.

*            *            *

When Harry came to, the first thing he saw was the entire Quidditch team staring at him. Well, not entirely. He could not see the familiar freckled face red-head. 

"Harry, are you alright?" Angelina asked. Harry nodded and smiled weakly. 

"Where's Ron?" he asked, pushing himself up in a sitting position. 

"He? He collapsed after he dragged you in here," Madam Pomfrey smiled bemusedly. "I must admit, you were pretty heavy." 

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked, slightly worried. 

 "I'm here. Ouch, you almost pulled my arm off when you collapsed on me."

Ron appeared between the Quidditch team, his arm in a bandage. He was wearing an awkward grin. 

They grinned foolishly at each other. Then Harry spoke up. "Thank you."

The fight was half-over. 

"What happened?" Fred asked. Harry looked at Ron and Madam Pomfrey. 

Ron snickered. "A Bludger flew out and knocked into Harry."

Harry was thankful for the story, even if it did seem a bit humiliating. "Something should have been done about those chains."

Madam Pomfrey patted Harry's forehead gently. There was a bandage on his head. "Alright! The patient needs his rest! Shoo, all of you!" 

Alex lingered behind for a while, her sharp green eyes slightly narrowed. Harry could feel her eyes boring into his mind and he looked away. Ron waved tentatively at him and left. 

"Madam Pomfrey, what's wrong with me?" Harry asked. 

Madam Pomfrey looked distressed. "I don't know. You'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore." 

Harry sighed. "When can I be discharged?"

At this, Madam Pomfrey removed the bandage and checked. "If all goes well, you can leave in about two hours. I'll just give you some lotion and you should be fine."

Harry nodded and fell back onto the pillows. Somehow, he had a foreboding feeling that he could not explain. Is it the way his scar hurt, or the way Alex looked at him?

*            *            *

Harry could not find the time to look for Professor Dumbledore after he was discharged; that was how busy he was. His 'incident with the Bludger' was kept to a dull roar, thanks to Madam Pomfrey and the Quidditch team. There were no questions asked, just a few annoying chuckles from Fred and George. 

Yet Harry could not erase the ominous feeling he had gotten at the hospital wing. But he had no time to care for that. The match was in less than a week away, and Harry was getting the nerves. At the same time, his relationship with Ron had gone back to the freezer stage, but not the artic stage, which in Harry's opinion, was a large improvement. At least Ron did not call him 'Captain' after every sentence. 

The big day finally came, and like every time before a match, Harry had no appetite. Before him was a magnificent spread of whipped potatoes and mountains of chicken drumsticks, and not to mention countless pieces of delicious bacon, but he simply had no appetite. 

Harry fiddled with his bacon piece, and put it into his mouth. Despite having zero appetite, Harry knew that he had to eat something. The last thing he wanted was to faint halfway through the game. As he chewed listlessly, his eyes wandered around the Great Hall. It was rather empty, despite the fact that it was nearing lunchtime. Then his eyes strayed over to the Slytherin tables and almost choked. 

Malfoy and Alex were sitting together chatting about something. Harry's stomach lurched and he had the vicious feeling to break the plate sitting in front of him. His fork was already bending slightly under his trembling hands. Malfoy sneaked a look at him, and smirked. Harry tightened his grip on the fork and resisted the urge to throw it at Malfoy. Then Alex turned to see who Malfoy was staring at. She smiled widely at Harry and excused herself. 

"No appetite?" Alex asked, plopping herself down in front of Harry. Harry smiled weakly, but his murderous glare was still at Malfoy. Alex turned and found herself in the middle of a killer staring incident. 

"Erm… you guys…" Alex started, looking extremely torn. The staring contest continued despite her protest. 

"Oh boy… I give up!" Alex threw her hands up and stalked out of the Great Hall. Surprisingly, she had some glassy look in her eyes as she strode out of the Great Hall. Malfoy may not have seen it, but when Alex is only a foot away from you, you can see the water rolling in her eyeballs. Harry forgot about the bacon and coleslaw in his plate and ran after Alex. 

Harry panted and wiped off the beads of perspiration off his forehead. It was a HH day, hot and humid. After being too used to the Hogwarts life of the lack of running away from Dudley, and broomstick riding, Harry knew his stamina was deteriorating. Either that or Alex is a cheetah. With an unwelcome stitch in his side, he looked at his new watch, and realised that he was left with half an hour to change into his Quidditch robes. 

Harry sighed and ran to get his robes. His Firebolt was already waiting faithfully in the room, where he left it in the morning. Ron was already in his robes, cleaning his broomstick. Angelina and Alicia were chatting about gripping the Quaffle. Fred and George were bent over a book, surprisingly. Alex was nowhere to be found, but her Firebolt and her robes were not in the room. Harry changed quickly into his robes and grabbed his Firebolt. With a hunch in mind, he heads purposefully to the Quidditch Pitch. He was right. Alex was zooming at what seemed like sixty miles an hour in random directions in the Quidditch pitch. Harry mounted his broom and joined her in air.

"Alex? What's wrong?" he called. Alex stopped at his voice. She smiled. 

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Harry flew up beside her. "Why were you crying?"

Alex widened her eyes slightly. "I wasn't. There… there were too much onions on my plate."

Harry sensed she did not want to talk about it, and accepted her explanation. As if on cue, Angelina flew up to them and pulled them down. The crowds were starting to coagulate. They flew down and joined their teammates.  He smiled tentatively at Ron, whose lips twitched before he turned away to his brothers. Tension mounts as the chattering outside grew from a buzz into a full fledge hubbub. All too soon, Jordan Lee's voice floated over the atmosphere.

"Welcome once again to the second match of the Quidditch Cup! Today we'll be having Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw! The referee will be Professor Hugh!"

A thunderous cheer rose from the two houses as their team soared in air. Jordan continued with the introduction of the teams. Harry felt the wind through his robes and the comforting breeze soothing his nervous feelings, as usual. 

"Will the captains please shake hands?" 

Cho and Harry smiled as they gripped each other's hands tightly. 

"And we now see that Professor Hugh is holding the Quaffle."

A whistle blast through the tensed whisperings. "And there goes the Quaffle!"


	11. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw

Harry wiped the water from his eyes in frustration. Just his luck that it should start raining five minutes after the game started. He was only in the rain for thirty seconds before he was totally drenched. The strong winds and fierce rain not only made Harry wished for the raging fire in the Gryffindor common room, but also for a set of dry clothes. Now he truly understood how the little match girl felt in the famed fairy tale. Through the fuzzy blur of falling waters, Harry could make out three red figures flying in a zigzag manner between three blue figures. A whistle sounded somewhere and some faint announcement echoed soon after. 

"Time out, please?" Harry flew down to Ms Hugh and requested for a break. Ms Hugh nodded understandingly. She herself seemed in a desperate need for a time out as well. As Harry flew downwards, he heard her blasting her whistle. 

"Ten minutes, time!"

The Quidditch team gathered at their 'departure point' and met Hermione and Ginny. All seven of them looked as though they had lived underwater for a few years. 

"Okay… guys… this rain is not going to make our job much easier. So, Hermione, can you do that erm… water-repelling thing on our eyes? Ginny… is that… erm…"

Ginny held out a flask and handed them to Harry while Hermione did the spell on the Quidditch team's eyes. Her expression was passive. "Warm water, from Dobby."

Harry smiled and nodded his thanks. As he turned to pass the flask to his teammates, he could have sworn he saw Ginny smiled slightly. While the Quidditch team downed the water, Alex edged closer to Harry. 

"Keep a look out for Cho."

Harry nodded. "I will."

Alex shook her head. "Not in that way. I feel that something is going to happen… just… just keep a look out for her, okay?"

Harry looked at Alex sceptically, but nodded. Something about her tone and the intense way her eyes bored themselves, wielded her thoughts and even slight fear into Harry's mind and half-covered the feeling of disbelief. 

Through the racket the rain made, Harry made out a whistle indicating the end of time out. He sighed. "Alright guys… time to go."

As he soared into the pouring rain again, he puzzled slightly over Alex's words. She had not seemed that serious, neither was she so grim before. Harry bit his lips. Alex came from the country of mysterious legends, and she seemed so much more knowledgeable that anyone in Hogwarts was. Her words seemed credible enough to be taken seriously. 

Harry squinted through the foggy mist in search for a familiar raven hair Ravenclaw. Due to the spell Hermione did on his glasses, the previously almost-opaque rain was slightly more transparent. With only a few seconds of squinting, he saw his friend, doing something suspiciously like squinting and peering. He smiled and flew down to her.

"Looking for cute guys?" he asked teasingly.

Cho jumped and grinned at him. "Yeah, now I'm seeing one."

Harry grinned in reply. The two Seekers hovered above the ground, looking around for the precious Snitch. As Harry's half obscured vision swept past the field, he saw Alex looking at the both of them every so often. He wondered at that. 

"One more goal for Gryffindor!" Jordan Lee's voice echoed somewhere, amplified by magic. "Gryffindor leads Ravenclaw by a score of hundred and seventy to twenty!"

Cho raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Can we have Alex for our next game?"

Harry laughed slightly. "Ask her and Madam Hooch about…" Then, he caught sight of a sparkling glimmer in the distance. Without finishing his sentence, he sped towards the Snitch. 

Cho pressed forward and caught up with Harry's broom. It was then he realized that Cho was using the same broom as he was. They exchange a knowing smile. Both of them pressed forward, their brooms barely overtaking each other. Harry was vaguely aware of Jordan Lee's voice getting high and excited as both of them were nearing the Snitch. The little golden ball whiz around to field, trying to shake off the pursuers, but both Seekers were close to its wings. Suddenly, The Snitch shot upwards. In a neck-breaking twist of direction, both Cho and Harry changed their direction and flew vertically. 

He heard Jordan Lee's voice, magically amplified in the distance. "Now, both Potter and Chang are chasing the Snitch! And – oh my lord! – both are using the same broom, THE Firebolt. Now, Potter's broom was two years old, while Chang's seemed brand new. Will Potter get the Snitch with an older broom? And there goes the Snitch again! The Snitch had now changed direction and is flying towards the Ravenclaw's goal posts!"

Harry held on tight to his Firebolt, and urged his broom to fly even faster than Cho's. The Snitch whirred its wing and sped off in another direction. The Seekers followed, but a few minutes later, it shot downwards again. Harry followed the Snitch, but Cho had not managed to follow the sharp turn and overshot by a few metres. 

Harry smiled as he inched towards the Snitch. Suddenly, before him, a blue figure zipped under his nose and knocked his balance off. A loud applause was heard as Harry tumbled in an undignified manner onto the wet and muddy pitch. 

"Cho Chang got the Snitch! Gryffindor and Ravenclaw draw for the second game!" Jordan Lee's voice announced, half excited and half disappointed. Harry picked himself up and allowed the rain to wash off the mud on him. In a few seconds, Cho and Alex joined him. Albeit Cho and Harry were in different teams, they hugged each other tightly in exhilaration. 

"That was great!" Harry said to Cho's smiling face. 

"That was a fluke," Cho replied modestly, but her eyes sparkled in great delight.

"Harry! Cho!" Hermione and Ginny came running to them, their Gryffindor velvet cloaks were drenched and sticking to her arms, but they didn't care. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a hug with Cho, both congratulating her for getting the Snitch. 

"Good one man…" Harry turned and saw Julian extending a hand, his bronze face breaking in a wide smile. "I wouldn't be able to do all that twists. You're good."

Harry smiled modestly. "It's not really that great… I..."

"Don't be modest. The flying was awesome! The whole game practically stopped to see both of you!"

"That's right," one of the Ravenclaw Beaters grinned lopsidedly. He stuck out a hand at Harry. "I'm Devir Polis. Your friend there was right. All of us stopped when Lee described both of you flying and just hung down there and watched! Truly amazing!"

Harry felt his ears burning slightly from the praises. "Nah… It's just the broom."

Devir shook his head. "Nope… flying needs the broom _and_ the flier, right Cho?"

Cho grinned. "Right."

"Great game," Devir stuck his hands at the Weasley twins and grinned. "You guys were good too."

"Thanks." 

"Hey… Cho?"

Cho turned towards Devir, who had a cheeky look on his face. "Haven't you always wanted to show off that you had caught the Snitch in front of the famous Harry Potter?"

Cho and Harry laughed. Then Cho raised the wriggling Snitch up high and was awarded a deafening applause from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. 

The sky flashed and something crashed down onto the Quidditch teams. The impact caused a deafening explosion and threw everyone in a circular direction. Harry felt a faint ringing sound in his head as he picked himself up for a second time. The centre of the Quidditch pitch was charred black with a single blue figure lying in the middle of it. Her ebony hair was strewn messily about her. 

"Cho!"

Harry scampered up and pressed a hand to his temple. He staggered towards Cho, who was lying motionlessly with a dying Snitch in her hand. As the golden ball wheezed and whirred, Cho's face was tensed and spoke of intense pain. He reached out a hand to touch her.

"Harry! Don't!" Alex and Julian shouted. They half ran, half stumbled to him. Alex spoke first. "She's struck by lightning. Don't touch her yet."

Harry felt his heart stopped temporarily and he dropped onto the grass as his knees felt the strength seeping outwards. 

'Cho…'

*            *            *

Harry felt the gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned back. "Hey Alex."

Alex smiled back in reply. "I'm sure Cho would be just fine."

Harry clenched his fists tightly and banged them on the side of the mattress, barely missing Cho's motionless body. "Why did this happen? Why? Why?" Then in frustration, he buried his face in his palms.

Alex did not answer, but the grip on his shoulder tightened. Her brows knitted tightly as she cast a look at Cho's marble like complexion. 

"Alex… Was this why you want me to look out for Cho?" Harry's muffled voice drifted from between his fingers. "Did you know something was going to happen? Have you seen it before?"

"I..."

Harry turned over and grabbed her wrists with a death-like grip. "Tell me. Will any of my friends be wounded or hurt?" Seeing that Alex did not answer. "TELL ME!"

"Harry! Calm down!" Alex cried. Madam Pomfrey shot them an annoyed Look and shooed them out of the hospital. 

"Harry… I know you're upset about Cho's mishap, but you have to calm down."

Harry looked up. Alex could see, with crystal clarity, the anger as well as the desperation in Harry's jade eyes. "Alex… please… I want to protect my friends…" 

Alex bit her lips. She gently eased her wrists from Harry's hands and sighed. "Yes, I have seen it…"

Harry gripped her shoulders this time. "How? Can you See things at your own will?"

She looked troubled, but Harry did not realize. "Yes, I can." Alex then took a deep breath. "I saw your incident with your scar, as well as Cho's mishap…"

Harry swallowed. He knew there was something about Alex's look that day at the hospital. But the main problem now was not the past. He was more concerned about the future. "Tell me, Alex. Will any of my friends be hurt again?"

Alex shrugged weakly and looked away. "I haven't tried Seeing things for a while…" Her voice trailed off. 

"Can you? Now?" Harry persisted. "Please?"

She sighed and finally nodded. "Follow me."

*            *            *

Harry was amazed. He knew Alex came from a country with 5000 years of mythology and magic, and that her foundation of magic would be much stronger than hers, but never had he expected her to have the abilities to conjure up a room out of nowhere from the fireplace in their common room. He looked around the spacious room, which was probably able to fit five or six four-posters comfortably, and was amazed by the numerous exotic ornaments placed around the room. In the centre of the room, was an octagon shaped drawing with a circular diagram resting directly in the middle. Each of the sides had three lines placed in a column, but some of these lines were broken at different positions to create eight unique sides. 

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

Harry pointed to the formation. "What's that?"  
  


"_Ba Gua_, or what we called Eight Trigrams," Alex replied matter-of-factly. Seeing Harry's puzzled face, she continued with a smile. "This formation was created by one of our gods, _Fu Xi_. Each of these sides represents one of the elements around on around us, namely, Sky, Wind, Water, Mountains, Earth, Lightning, Fire and Marshes."

As she listed the various elements, she pointed to each of the sides in a clockwise direction starting from the very top. Harry nodded. Then he eyed the circular diagram in the middle. It was a figure that on first look, looked like two commas resting against each other to form a perfect circle. One of the sides was white while the other was a contrasting black. Something that Harry noticed was that in the broader end of each side, there would be a smaller circle of the opposite colour. 

"That's the Yin-Yang diagram. It symbolises the equality of the Yin-Yang forces around us. If you really measure the area of the sides, you will find that both sides are actually of the exact same area."

"Awesome…" Harry breathed, temporarily forgetting his upset feelings a moment ago. Alex gazed at his child-like look for a while before looking away. 

"Harry? I need you to stand at least a metre away."

Harry straightened up and looked enquiringly at Alex. She shrugged. "The process might affect you."

'Affect?' Harry wondered but followed Alex's instructions. As he estimated the metre distance, Alex sat on the Yin-Yang diagram and closed her eyes. Immediately, the lights in the room dimmed considerably. Harry looked at Alex as she placed her palms together and started murmuring to herself in, what Harry guessed, Chinese. 

*            *            *

(A/N: The following will be in Alex's point of view, which I had been trying to avoid writing in. But this is really, really required for this Seeing part, so… hope you guys like it! By the way, those in italics are Chinese. So sorry if you guys don't understand it… I'll put the translation at the end of the chapter… ;D)

_"*Tian, Feng, Shui, Shan, Di, Lei, Huo, Ze," _Alex chanted. _"**Qing ni men gei wo li liang, rang wo zai ci neng gou wang xiang wei lai zhi shi."_

She felt a strong energy force gathering within her palms and using her right index and middle fingers, she directed this energy force to her forehead, between her eyebrows. Then, she saw images flashing past rapidly in her mind's eyes. She knew that all of these are pictures of the future. Now's the hard part. 

_"***Yin li, Yang qi, qing zhu wo yi bi zhi li." _Alex could feel the images slowing down, but also, her body warming up uncomfortably. _"****Rang wo kan dao wo gai kan dao de shi qing!" _

She saw a smiling, friendly face flashed past in front of her, and then, an even more familiar face grinned cruelly at both the face and then at her. The last thing she saw, was a wrinkled palm heading for her. 

Then, she lost control of the force. 

*            *            *

* _Tian, Feng, Shui, Shan, Di, Lei, Huo, Ze _are the Chinese pronunciation for the elements in the Eight Trigrams in clockwise order. (Tian = Sky, Feng = Wind, Shui = Water, Shan = Mountains, Di = Earth, Lei = Lightning, Huo = Fire, Ze = Marshes.)

** _Qing ni men gei wo li liang, rang wo zai ci neng gou wang xiang wei lai zhi shi _(please give me the strength, enable me to have the vision of future)

_*** Yin li, Yang qi, qing zhu wo yi bi zhi li _(power of the Yin force, strength of the Yang force, please aid me…)

_****Rang wo kan dao wo gai kan dao de shi qing! _(Please let me see all that I was supposed to see!) 

*            *            *

Hihi! Sorry for not updating for sooooo long. Almost three or four months I guess… =P real sorry. Hope you like this new chapter. The information about the Eight Trigrams and Yin-Yang are true, (I hope… =P) but if my research had not gone wrong, those should be true. ^_^ Thank you for reading… and would you just review it as well? #^_^# a million thanks!!!!!!!


	12. Dangerous Magic

Dangerous Magic

She felt as though her whole body was on fire. Her nerves and cells twisted together agonizingly and amidst the intense pain, she vaguely felt her blood flowing backwards. Sharp pain knifed through her organs mercilessly with every of her heartbeat. For a terrifying moment, she wished her heart would stop. 

Suddenly, the force burst outwards and rippled through the room like a tidal wave, shattering all of the glass ornaments in the room to dust like particles. Alex's eyes shut tighter as the force recoiled heavily within her body. She pitched forward and threw up a mouthful of blood. Darkness blinked in front of her eyes and she fell limp. 

*            *            *

Harry gently stroked Alex's face and held her tighter. He had never felt so scared before, seeing the endless stream of blood trickling out from the side of her lips. What scared him even more was the paleness and chilliness of her skin under his fingers. He saw her chest rose and fall rhythmically with her weak, wispy breaths that seemed so faint that it was about to disappear. 

He was afraid, afraid that Alex would die, just like that. Automatically, his arms around her body tightened their hold. Harry looked at Alex's ashen face, and felt a stabbing pain in his heart. 

"I shouldn't have forced her to do this…" Harry chided himself. "Alex…" 

As though hearing his whispers, Alex stirred in his arms. His heart jumped faster as Alex opened her eyes slowly. Seeing the glassy look of pain in her jade eyes, Harry felt another pang of guilt piercing his heart. 

"Harry?" Alex muttered softly. 

"How do you feel?" Harry asked. He used his sleeve and wiped away the red stain on her lips. 

Alex nodded, but the tightness around her brows told otherwise. "That… That happens a lot…" 

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. When Alex gave him a puzzled look, he continued. "I shouldn't have forced you to do something as impossible as this. I... I brought this upon you…"

"Don't be silly…" Alex started, but the rest of her words are swallowed by a bout of violent coughs. She covered her mouth and Harry watched with horror as a dark red liquid dripped from between her fingers. As she pulled her hand away, he saw more blood pooled on her palm. 

"Alex!"

Alex shook her head at him and tried to sit up. But, lacking the strength, she fell back into Harry's hold. 

Harry was still shocked at seeing how much blood Alex had coughed out. The latter, seeing his wide eyes and stiff expression, smiled weakly.

"Is it scary?"

He jumped and looked at Alex. "What?"

"The blood," Alex explained. "I guess you don't see a lot of people throwing up blood here." 

Harry shook his head. "Is there anything I can do for you? Do you have medicine here?"

Alex nodded. "Over at the white closet. Look for a green bottle."

Harry placed Alex tenderly on the floor and hurried over to the marble made closet. He found what he wanted in a flash, as there was only one green bottle in the whole closet. Then he hurried back to where Alex was lying. It looked as though her face had gone paler during the few seconds he left her. Trying to push back the fear rising in his mind, he raised Alex's upper body up and uncorked the bottle. Then, he held the bottle to Alex's lips. 

When Alex had finished the whole bottle, Harry unbuttoned his cloak and wrapped it around her chilling body. He also undid her ponytail to make her more comfortable. 

"Thank you…" Alex murmured.

"You're welcome," Harry replied. "Is there anything else you need?"

Alex fell silent for a moment. "Julian… Get Julian here, please?"

Harry nodded. "Alright. Rest here." After placing Alex on the ground, he walked towards the entrance. 

"Harry…" Alex called out. "Not… there."

Harry turned and saw Alex pushing herself up and hurried to support her. "Don't move."

Alex leant heavily on Harry's torso. "Not the front door… Back door…" She pointed at the opposite direction. 

"Back door? I don't see any…" Harry's sentence trailed off when appearing before him was a solid-looking door. "Alright… now you lie down and don't move."

After lying Alex down again, Harry ran out of the back door and appeared right beside the Fat Lady. Then, he stopped. 

'Where could Julian be?'

Harry pondered for a moment. It was late afternoon, and the place Julian liked to go during this time is…

'Great Hall!' Harry snapped his fingers in triumph. 

*            *            *

Julian was practicing with a sword in the empty Great Hall when Harry burst through the doors. "Hi Harry!" 

Harry stopped sprinting and gestured to him. He was so out of breath that talking became a chore. "Ju…Julian… A…A…!"

Julian put his sword away. "Relax and take a few deep breaths." He patted Harry's back to smoothen his breathing. After a few seconds of deep breathing, Harry calmed down and was able to talk more fluently. 

"Alex needs you," Harry started. "She's injured really badly at this room in the fireplace…" 

Before Harry could tell Julian the exact location, the latter was already sprinting his way out of the Great Hall. Harry immediately ran after him. 

*            *            *

(The dialogue exchange between Alex and Julian will be taking place in Chinese, thus the italics.)

His heart started hammering against his ribs. He could feel a stitch at his side, but ignored it. All he cared about was his cousin. 

_'Xiao Xue…' _Julian bit his lips and forced himself to run faster. Harry had said that she was badly injured. How bad? What happened? Countless questions racked his brain and Julian cursed himself for not being able to run even faster.

To his relief, he saw the Fat Lady in the distance, and the familiar white door blinking beside her. The portrait did not seem to see the new door but sat down and continued reading her books. Julian took a flying leap and burst through the door. 

"_Xiao Xue!" _Julian cried, seeing Alex lying on the floor with blood trickling out from her lips. He knelt down beside her and carried her body gently. He used his fingers and wiped away the blood on her face. At the touch, Alex opened her eyes. Her pale lips twitched upwards into a faint smile 

_"Cousin…"_ Alex whispered. Julian took her pulse and knitted his brows. 

_"Hush… save your strength. You had lost a lot of blood," _Julian said tenderly. _"Take a rest first. I'll start treating you once you feel better."_

Alex looked at Julian. _"Where's Harry?"_

_"He's on his way,"_ Julian replied. As if on cue, Harry jumped through the door, with his face almost as red as a tomato. 

"Harry…" Alex called out. Harry walked over to her and sat down opposite Julian. He was panting too heavily to talk. Sweat was pouring down his tomato of a forehead.

"Ron… Keep a look out for… Ron…" Alex warned. 

Harry felt the guilt weighing on his shoulders as he nodded. "I will. Rest well. I'll tell the teachers that you are not feeling well tomorrow."

"Thank you…" Alex said, before closing her eyes for a much-desired sleep. However, her expression was still tight and somewhat forced. 

While Harry and Alex were talking, Julian took out his wand, an ivory coloured one, and waved at the empty wall. Immediately, a thick mattress appeared with a pillow and blankets. Once Alex had fallen asleep, Julian carried her over to the mattress and tucked her in. He then sat down beside the mattress and watched her.

Harry looked at the motionless figure on the bed and then at Julian. A sour feeling began rising from within his heart. With a dejected sigh, Harry walked towards the back door. 

"Harry," Julian called out. Harry turned back and was met with Julian's back. "If you want to come back, knock on the wall four times." 

Julian knew that Harry would want to visit Alex again. He also knew what was to happen in the future. As the door closed behind Harry and disappeared, Julian saw Alex's face relaxing. Blood began streaming out her of her mouth again. 

_"Xiao Xue… why must you keep forcing yourself to do things you can't?" _Julian asked softly as he wiped the blood from her mouth. _"Why must you come here? Why can't we stay in China? Why must you go through all these?"_

His hand found Alex's cold one under the blanket and he laced his fingers through hers. It had been a long time since he had held her hand. 

_"Xiao Xue… Why can't we be together?"_

His hand tightened around hers. 

_"Why?"_

*            *            *

Harry picked around his chicken chop. As much as the smell was tempting and enticing, he just cannot find the appetite to eat. He was too worried about Alex and Cho. 

"Harry?" 

Harry looked up and saw Ron smiling awkwardly at him. Immediately, Alex's warning rose in his head. "Ron!"

Ron was holding his tray of chicken chop. "Can I sit here?" he asked, eyeing the seat next to Harry's. 

"Sure!" Harry shifted slightly to give Ron a bigger place. 

A heavy silence fell between the both of them after Ron was seated. It was about ten minutes later when Ron broke the silence. 

"Do you usually eat this late?"

Harry looked at his watch. It read fifteen minutes to nine. He did not even notice that until Ron pointed out how late it was. 

"I... I guess so," Harry replied quietly. 

"Homework, huh?" 

"Yeah."

Ron fell silent. "How's your scar?"

Harry jumped at the question. Automatically, he touched the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "It's alright now…"

"Have you seen Professor Dumbledore about it?"

Harry shook his head. Taking the opportunity, he asked. "Can you go with me?"

Ron widened his eyes at the sudden request. Then, he grinned lopsidedly. "Sure."

Harry smiled back. Then he popped the first piece of chicken chop into his mouth. 

*            *            *

The two boys stood before the large eagle statue, half-cursing their own stupidity.

"Are we going to stand here for the next hour, guessing Dumbledore's new password?" Ron asked wearily. They had tried everything that comes to their mind, right down to the names of the Three Essences and Four Diamonds. But the eagle just glared unbendingly at them. It was already ten, and Harry was really thinking if he should give up. After all, it _was _a school night. 

"Let's go," Harry said dejectedly. Looks like he had to leave his questions to the next school night when he had no homework. 

With a disappointed heart, Harry turned. The prospect of seeing Dumbledore had temporarily pushed the thoughts about Alex and Cho out of his mind. Now that he can't see the head master, every other thought crashed onto his mind, giving him a pounding headache. The two boys walked back to the Gryffindor tower with companionable silence.

When they were approaching the Fat Lady, Harry glance at the empty wall beside the portrait. He resisted the urge to enter the room and walked past the Fat Lady. The two boys immediately head for the dormitories and Harry sank onto his four-poster without delay. 

He just had his Quidditch game in the morning. Why does it seem as though the game was weeks away? Harry sighed tiredly and pulled his blanket over his head. 

Perhaps tomorrow would bring better news… 

*            *            *

He was in a very dark chamber. There was nothing but darkness all around him. However, the queer thing was he could see himself. It was as though his body was capable of producing its own light. Harry walked blindly in the abyss-like darkness, hoping to find a way out of it. 

It seemed like hours since he was aware of his surroundings. He felt tired, and his feet felt worse. Harry gave up and sat down on the dark ground, massaging his aching ankles. 

_"…"_

Harry sat up. He thought he heard something. 

"Who's there?" he called out. His hand reached into his pocket for his trusty wand. But it wasn't there. 

Suddenly, a dark green light burst through the surroundings, startling Harry. He saw himself in an underground chamber. Large pipes ran above his head like numerous snakes tangled together. The light only served its purpose for short distance. Harry could see things less than a metre away, anything further than that was total darkness. 

Harry looked around him and felt soil on his hands. 'Wait a minute… soil?'

Harry quickly stood up. His shoes felt a softness beneath them, which means the soil was not just a layer. 'It's not a chamber! It's a tunnel!' Harry realized. 

A scream pierced through the quiet surroundings, and lighted up the tunnel. Harry blinked once and again to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. Then he pressed his abdomen to prevent his meagre amount of dinner to leave the body. Stretching before him was miles and miles of bloody bones and skulls. Some of these bones had pieces of flesh sticking on them. 

Trying to keep his dinner down, Harry ran away from the spot. He did not know how long he had ran, but all he wanted to was to leave this nightmarish place. Looking at skulls and bones was one thing. Looking at bones, skulls _and_ flesh was a different idea all together. 

Harry soon came to a door. Other than that door, there did not seem to have any other way out of the place. He swallowed thickly and pushed open the door. Darkness covered his eyes again. A familiar voice drifted up to his ears. But he cannot figure out whose it was.

"Stop it… please stop it… Haven't you killed enough? Haven't enough died for you?"

There was a short pause before the voice continued. 

"I miss my father… I miss having a father… and… I miss having a family… Please, stop…"

Another silence. Then, Harry heard the loudest 'thud' he had ever heard. There was a yell in pain and a muffled chorus of angry shouts and curses. But he couldn't hear them properly. Neither could he hear the name of the speaker. His eyelids were falling. He never felt so tired before. But he wanted to know the speaker. He doesn't want to fall asleep just yet. He wants to see… the speaker…

Harry finally closed his eyes and dropped to the ground. 

*            *            *

Another chapter up!! Haha… fast isn't it? Had a strong incoming of ideas these days, so might as well put them down in black and white. ^_^ Please review!!!!!!! 

~Androme

To star estrella: Thank you! About Alex being powerful, there is a reason for her being abit more powerful than normal witches/wizards. For that reason, you have to wait… =P Thank you for reading!!!

To PPC: haha… next time I put Chinese, I'll be abit more careful… ;P thanks for reading! (and… hopefully can see you online soon… ^^)

To Katani: Sorry for the delay… how's this chapter? =D


	13. The Room

The Room

Harry opened his eyes and sat up. That was a funny dream he had. Why couldn't he remember what he dreamt? He knew there was something important about that dream, and he should remember it… 

'Oh well…' Harry shrugged and got out of bed. It was ten before seven, and Harry did not feel like going back to bed. 

'I'll get some food and bring them to Julian and Alex,' Harry thought as he headed to the bathroom. 

Ten minutes later, Harry was clean and fresh, and heading towards the kitchen. He tickled the pear and when he stepped through the entrance, he came face to face with Dobby. 

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby cried, leaping onto Harry's neck. 

"Do…Dobby…I… can't… breathe…" Harry choked. Dobby quickly released his neck and smiled sheepishly. 

"What can I get for you, sir?" Dobby asked, bowing. 

"Erm…Some food and a flask of chilled water, please," Harry said. He wasn't really sure what kind of food Alex can eat. "Dobby, do you know what kind of food sick people should eat?"

Dobby nodded fervently. "Plain food… no oil, no salt, no nothing, sir! I learnt that from traveling around, sir!"

"Ok," Harry replied thoughtfully. "Get me some plain food, a few sandwiches and a flask of chilled water for two."

Dobby did not question his order. "One minute, sir!"

Harry nodded and watched around the kitchen. The house-elves zoomed around, some carrying raw food, some carrying cooked food, and some carrying buckets on their head. His eyes caught sight of another familiar house-elf, Winky, stirring a huge pot of stew. 

'Good… finally, Winky decided to work,' Harry thought, smiling. 

"Your food, sir!" Dobby appeared in front of him, holding two flasks and a bag. 

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said sincerely. "See you later!"

"Bye, sir!"

As Harry walked out of the kitchen, he wondered why the 'plain food' was placed in a flask. He couldn't help resisting a peek at the contents. 

'Hm… wet rice,' Harry mused. He wondered how it tastes like. 

The corridors in the early morning are usually empty, much to Harry's relief. The last thing he wanted was to explain to someone about the two flasks and bag. With quick, but quiet step, Harry made his way to the wall beside Fat Lady. The portrait was still dozing slightly. 

Harry hung the flask on his left arm and knocked on the brick wall four times. Light started shining from within and Harry saw a blue door forming. 

'That's weird,' Harry noticed. 'The previous door was white.'

Harry put his thoughts aside and stepped through the door. He saw Julian sitting on the floor, polishing his wand, and Alex sleeping in bed. 

"Good morning," Julian greeted with a smile. 

"Morning. I brought some food and water for both of you," Harry said, holding his arms up. Julian helped him unpack everything. 

"Porridge! _Plain_ porridge," Julian smiled. "How did you know that she needs this?"

"My friend at the kitchen prepared it," Harry said. His glance fell upon the figure on the mattress. "How is she?"

"Better," Julian said, pouring the porridge on a bowl he pulled from a drawer. Then he walked over to the closet and took about a few bottles of different colours. "She should be taking her medicine now, but she hated taking medicine. You were pretty lucky she finished that bottle you fed her without any fuss. Let see…" Julian's voice trailed off as he poured the contents in the bottles into the porridge. 

"Now… she should be able to drink this without any more fusses," Julian said, stirring the contents. When the medicine had dissolved completely into the porridge, he placed it aside and took out a sandwich. 

"Julian? What happened to Alex?" Harry asked. 

Julian swallowed. "She lost control of the force she asked for."

"Huh?"

"When it comes to processes such as Seeing without any crystal balls or tea leaves, we have to borrow some energy from the elements around us to aid the process. Sometimes, those energies are very strong and powerful, thus the one using those energies have to be careful to keep these energies in control. If not, the energies can do more harm than good to the user. Just like what happened yesterday. Xiao Xue asked for the energies of the Eight Trigrams and Yin-Yang, but lost control of them both. The two energies then recoiled onto her body and hurt her internal organs. It was a good thing she stopped the process when she did."

Harry's head was spinning from Julian's words. His heart was beating much too fast for norm from the possibility that Alex might die. He could also feel his insides weighing with the guilt he was feeling at that moment. He bit his lips, trying to think of another topic to converse.

"Xiao… Xue?" Harry repeated. He had never heard that kind of name before. 

Julian smiled sheepishly "Sorry. That's her Chinese name. I'm not really used to her English name. We were given our English names when we came here. Usually back in China, I called her Jing Xue or Xiao Xue. Jing Xue's the name she was given at birth. Xiao Xue was just a shorter version."

"Oh," Harry nodded. "What about your Chinese name?"

Julian motioned for him to wait till he swallowed. "Rui Qi." 

Harry nodded again. It seemed fascinating that one person can have two different names. Then another question popped out. 

"How do you know about this place?" Harry asked. He remembered Julian running even before Harry had told him the exact location. 

"Of course I know. I live here!" Julian said, laughing. Harry's jaw hit the ground. "Professor Dumbledore had this secret location made for me when I asked to stay here. Only him, Xiao Xue and myself knew about this. You're the fourth person, and please keep it at that."

Harry nodded. "Cross my heart and…"

Julian stopped him from saying the remainder. "That's enough." 

He took out another sandwich. "Want one?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll be having breakfast soon. It's okay."

Julian looked upwards and said. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be going now?"

"Why?"

"Look at your watch."

Harry looked and jumped up. "Goodness! Ten past eight? I better be going!" he started towards the back door. 

"Harry! Not there!" Julian said. He pointed to the wall beside him. "Just walk through here."

"Huh?"

Julian grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him towards the solid wall. "Close your eyes."

Harry closed his eyes and felt a pushing sensation. Then, he felt a sucking sensation and then, nothing. 

"Julian?" Harry opened one eye and found himself at the bathroom. "Wow…"

*            *            *

Harry could not concentrate on his textbook. His eyes would just continue sliding past the pages he was assigned to read to the empty seat two seats away from him. 

"Harry? Where's Alex?" Hermione whispered. 

Harry jumped. He was so engrossed in his own personal world he forgot about Hermione's existence beside him. 

"She's with Julian… She's not feeling well," Harry said casually. Hermione accepted his answer with a slight cock on her eyebrow. 

'Harry Potter! Stop thinking about her! You have more important things to think about!' Harry chided himself. He knew that to any sane person's mind, his O.W.Ls would be more important than anything else… but…

He just can't keep Alex out of his mind. 

*            *            *

Julian brushed her fringe aside. _"Xiao Xue… Wake up."_

With a soft moan in reluctance, Alex opened her eyes. _"Cousin…"_

_"Time for your food," _Julian said. He gently placed his arm under her shoulders and lifted her upper body up to lean against his shoulders. Like always, his heart started beating faster as his skin came into contact with hers. His arms wrap around her waist and brought her chilled body closer to hers. 

He lifted the bowl of porridge to her lips and fed her with it gently until all of the contents were finished. Then, Alex closed her eyes wearily and leant against Julian's shoulders. 

A twisting pain overcame his heart as Alex leant heavily on him. It pained him to see her in such a state. She came to Europe for a reason, and there was nothing much he could to do help her. 

_"Cousin?"_

Julian tightened his hold around Alex and placed his cheek on her soft fragrant hair. _"Xiao Xue… I love you."_ His voice shook a little at the intensity of his feelings.

Alex was quiet. _"Cousin… I…" _

_"I know what you are going to say… Don't," _Julian said, his hand clasping over hers. Her soft skin felt so cold on his, and did nothing to ease his heartache, only to worsen it. 

Alex looked up at him, her jaded eyes glistening with tears. She could not bear to hurt her cousin anymore, but there was nothing she could do to heal the scar she had carved on his heart. Her heart was bounded by a spell, a curse. 

_"Just promise me, don't put yourself in danger anymore…__"_ Julian said solemnly, emotions darkening the colour of his eyes. _"__Take it as a request from me, please?__"___

Alex looked at him. It hurt her to see him wasting so much emotion on someone like her. There was little she could do to ease his emotional pain, but there was something that could help. She gathered all her strength to her palms and she pushed herself to a sitting position. 

_"Xiao Xue! What are you doing?" _Julian was alarmed. Before he could continue, he felt a soft sensation on his lips. He stiffened as Alex's face came much to close to his. Then he was returning the kiss passionately, achingly, with all the pain of a man who had dreamt about it for so long but never dared think his dream would come true.

Julian pulled away gently, and somewhat reluctantly. A faint blush touched his cheeks as he gazed deeply into Alex's eyes. He knew what she was doing, and also why she was doing it. They knew each other so well that words do not serve much purpose between them. 

_"Cousin… I'm so sorry,"_ Alex whispered weakly before dropping into his arms again. _"I'm so sorry…"_

Julian closed his eyes and allowed a stray solitary tear trickled down his cheek. _"It's alright… Thank you."_

His hold tightened around the woman he had loved with all his heart. _"Thank you…"_

*            *            *

Hihi again! This was rather late… got caught up with writing my other story _An Elven Story._ =P feel free to flame me, curse me or praise me about either this story or my _AES_. ^^ Hope you guys like the new summary too… =D


	14. Author's Note

Hi everyone! Sorry this is not a real chapter for any of my three stories. Sorry for making you guys happy for nothing. Actually, this is just an author's note to inform you guys something… (and also to make sure you guys don't forget me… =P… just kidding!!!!) 

About _An Elven Story_: the new chapter should be out soon, though I cannot give you an exact date. (why? Because I myself am not sure when it would be ready.) here's just a small preview for next chapter: (don't belittle this preview! It is going to tell you a lot about Ethuil and Aduial!! ^^V)

_Every few millenniums, the thirteen great galaxies of the universe would gather in a straight line. When that happens, a female being bearing two different types of blood would be born with a special gift at astrology…This gift allows her to see the past, present and future of anyone she knows, but the gift needs to be maintained by sacrificing the blood of others. A thousand other beings bearing the same type of blood as the astrologer…It was only then, can the astrologer live her life as a normal being…   _

_When the twin Gemini splits, it was said that something would happen to someone near the legendary astrologer. There would be not one but two identical copies of a random being. However, the personalities of the two 'split' beings would be laterally inverted, and the 'evil' twin would possess powers beyond the belief of anyone. It would have the strength not only to destroy its actual twin, but also everyone within its vision. No one, except an astrologer, can ever distinguish the difference between the two twins. Even so, she can never defeat the twin, for a life is needed for another to be taken… _

About _Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord_: Oops… this will taken even longer, because… erm… it's hard for me to 'tackle' three stories at the same time. =P and for HP, I'm hoping to accomplish at least six pages per chapter. So please wait patiently for it! ^_^ (here's a small spoiler!!!)

_Julian knew that the love between him and Alex would never bloom, for she was bounded by a dark past. Yet he was willing to sacrifice anything for this woman he loved. Would that include… his life? _

_Harry knew he was infatuated by Alex's perfect charms and looks since the beginning of the year. Now, as he looked at his unconscious friend, Cho, in the hospital, he began to rethink his heart's desires. Does his heart belongs to Alex… or Cho? _

_Alex recovered from her injuries, only to realize that her heart had started to feel more alive, and more… human. For many years now, she had been freezing her heart, hoping not to fall in love with anyone. But after that kiss with Julian, she couldn't help but desire the warmth and love of another. Yet she cannot give her heart away. But before she could help herself, she found herself falling in love… with the last person she should. _

_A love triangle involving Julian, Harry and Alex. It would be a chapter involving views from all three characters… find out more about the relationship between Julian and Alex, and perhaps her mysterious past…_

About _X-men 3: The New Generation_: the next chapter would come probably after the two stories above. So sorry for those who liked it!!! ^_^;;; I'll try my best to squeeze out all three, ya? Here's a slight preview though.

_Xavier's School for the Gifted has a new student! When the new telekinetic girl enters into the new mansion, find out about her reactions to the overwhelming friendliness, and the cute guy that seemed to be able to turn anything into ice! Soon, the young girl found herself falling in love with this "Iceman"… _


End file.
